


Worth Living For

by CoffeeCakes26



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCakes26/pseuds/CoffeeCakes26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bit posted here takes place over a month after the episode "Hunters" following which caused Voyager to seek out supplies from an alien market, meets up with another Talaxian, transporter accident occures and how this story really finds it roots and kicks off. Criticism reviews and comments are greatly appreciated and welcomed!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser bit. Not a chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just but a tease of the story I've had stashed in my head for years now, after watching the episode "Scientific Method". If any of you wish to read more of it please let me know in the review, as this is NOT the beginning of the story! I can't help but feel that this idea was there all along and no one saw it, but I think it was owed to Neelix. And if it does pan out that you all like this little tease, this bit may change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek and it characters and property belong to their perspective rights. I do this only for fun and not for money. The only characters I own are those I made up.

"Morning, Neelix." Tom Paris greeted with a warmer then usual smile, as he walked up to the messhall counter, with Harry beside him. He had hoped that the Talixian would be making an old fashioned American breakfast, as it had been awhile since he last made one. And honestly, Tom, Harry and the crew had enjoyed it. "Please tell me you've wiped up an old fashioned American breakfast?" He asked with a smile, but after a moment it turned into a worried frown.  
Neelix for his part, hadn't heard what Paris had said as he was busy, or more to the point, tried to keep himself distracted as he stocked the shelves behind the counter. And from what Tom saw, Neelix hadn't even started on any real breakfast.  
"Neelix?" Tom voiced again after he had exchanged a glance to Harry, who carried his own slight frown, this time with the worry laced slightly in his tone. But the frown's only increased as they watched Neelix slightly jump at being called. Seems he hadn't heard Tom the first time.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Paris." Neelix said as he turned to face the two as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal. Neelix was distracted, but it really hadn't been from restocking the shelves. No, his distraction came from the nausea and now the fatigue that he was once again having to fight off, only today it seemed worse then it had the last week. It didn't help that he barely got any sleep the night before, which would explain the fatigue. "What was it you were saying?" He asked with his own apologetic frown and half smile.  
"You sure you're okay?" Harry asked, now voicing his own worry as he saw how out of it Neelix was.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Neelix said trying to, it seemed, assure even himself. "Just a little tired. I didn't sleep very well last night." Neelix confessed with a heavy and tired sigh as he took a step closer to them and placed the bowl of potato's he'd been holding onto the counter. "But I have delt with worse." He said with a small smirk, trying to perk himself back up.  
Harry as well as Tom, gave their own nodes as they agreed with Neelix. They all had been through worse then a nights lose of sleep.  
"Just take it easy." Harry said with a small concerned smile, as he stood beside Tom hoping he wouldn't have to go to the replicator to get himself some breakfast before his shift on the bridge started. Harry would admit that Neelix's eggs was better then replicated eggs.  
Neelix was comforted by Harry's and Tom's concerns for his well being, as he gave a small nod of his own, then looked to the two of them. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they wanted, as they eyed him with hungry, hopeful eyes. "I'll see if I can whip something up for you two." He said with a small understanding tone as he headed to the back of the kitchen. Some scrambled eggs, sausage and toast should satisfy them.  
But Neelix didn't get to far, as he was over come by a intense wave of dizziness and went down with a heavy thump and a moan. In the background he could faintly hear the frightened shouts of Tom calling out his name and Harry calling the doctor to inform him of a medical emergency as the Lnt. rushed to his side. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is he?"  
"Resting, but stable. He was already unconscious when Tom and Harry brought him in. And he has yet to awaken." The doctor said with a calm demeanor as he turned away from facing Neelix who was laying, resting on the main sickbay bed and the Captain.  
"And what caused it is the reason I asked you down here." Doctor said his tone still calm, yet remained professional as he brought up Neelix's medical scan on the medical monitor.  
Hearing the doctor Janway, looked up from Neelix as she made her way over to him, worry and curiosity etched on her face.  
"When I had fist done the scan of him, I had found what appeared to be high leaves of the hormone hCG in his blood stream. Now the only time this happens is during pregnancy in a woman or when cancerous cells are present in a male." Doctor explained to Janway.  
But before she had a chance to speak he continued on.  
"But as I ran more medical scans that would have detected the cancer, my test results also found a high leve of estrogen in his blood. It was then I ran a separate scan and I had found this." Doctor said as he then brought up a different medical scan on the monitor. It was a full view of Neelix's insides, and it was then the doctor pointed to a section in Neelix's abdomen. Pressing a few buttons on the screen the image enlarged and Janway's eyes widen as she suddenly realized what she was seeing.  
Looking from the monitor to Neelix's then back to the Doctor, Janway was in shock.  
"Judging by the size I'd say it's at least a month old. Which would put it at when the transporter incident occurred with the other Talaxian. But I'll have to talk with Mr. Neelix more on the development when he wakens." Doctor said as he looked from Janway to said Talaxian.  
"But there's no doubt about it. Mr. Neelix is pregnant."


	2. Hopes and Lingering Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Voyager stops at a space station and Neelix comes across another Talaxian? If you know Neelix it's not that hard to guess. Chapter one to my teaser. Hope you all like it!!!! Critics wanted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id like to give thanks to Voyagerfanfiction from FF.net for being my beta reader!!! You are awesome!!

"Captain's log stardate 51576.4. With our supplies running low, I've decided to bring Voyager into orbit around a local market station that Mr. Kim found on the long range sensors. Having gotten permission from the founder to come aboard, aside from the needed supplies, the crew could do with a little R&R after our recent encounter with the Hirogin."

Ooooooooooo

"Are we all set?" B'Elanna asked as she looked to Tom.  
"We will be once Ne-" Tom started to say but didn't finish as Neelix rushed through the doors into the transporter room with a large plastic container strapped to his shoulder.  
"I'm here. I'm here." Neelix said as he stopped along side B'Elanna. "Sorry.  
My alarm failed to wake me up on time so it put me in a bit of a rush. But I'm all set now." He said as he tapped his container eager to get going.  
"What's in the bag?" Tom asked with a curious frown.  
"Oh just a few items I had laying around that I'm hoping to trade." Neelix said with a nonchalant shrug. He wasn't too worried if he traded the items or not and it showed.  
"So are we going to talk or get going?" B'Elanna grumbled as she stepped up onto the transporter pad.  
"Yes ma'am." Tom said in a all business like tone as he turned away from Neelix with a slightly worried raise of his eyebrows and stepped onto the transporter pad.  
Neelix gave a similar look as he joined Tom on the transporter pad.  
"Ready for transport." Tom said looking to the trans op.  
"Ay sir." The ensign said as he started the process.  
On a quiet section of the market station the images of Tom, B'Elanna and Neelix appeared as the transporter re-materialized them.  
Like most other space market stations the inside of the craft wasn't all that grand. But what the walls lacked was made up for with all the different colors and styles of vendors and traders and the customers that came to them.  
With a nod of good luck Neelix headed away from Tom and B'Elanna. After finishing his assigned task to seek out fresh produce for the food stores, Neelix casually visited the other vendors. It was then that one caught his attention. A Kintarian vendor who specialized in different fabrics and furs.  
So distracted with the fabrics Neelix didn't hear as someone walked up behind him.  
"And here I thought I was the only Talaxian this far from home." A smooth voice said with a mix of excitement and perplexed.  
Turning around in surprise at the voice, or more the words, sure enough standing a few feet behind Neelix was another Talaxian. Light brown thick long hair, whiskers a few inches longer, amber golden eyes, slightly younger, thin structured, 4 inches taller, and with his facial colours similar to his, albeit a little darker, but still, another Talaxian. And, Neelix had to admit to himself, a rather handsome specimen of the Talaxian race. The clothes he wore where of traditional Talax. His top a once vibrant color of swirled blues now faded from continued wear, his pants a gentle brown. Over his top he wore a cream colored vest completed with a black with silver swirled pattern long sleeved type sweater.  
Shaking his head to clear it of his light stupor, Neelix smiled back at his fellow Talaxian. "I'm-I-uh..." Neelix said in a chuckled stammer as he got his thoughts in order. "I'm Neelix." He said finally introducing himself.  
"I'm Tavix." The other Talaxian chuckled in good humour as he laid a hand on his chest in greeting. "So, what are you doing all the way out here? Are you here alone or....?" He asked in a soft curious, even hopeful tone that other Talaxians were around.  
"No. I'm the only one. I'm actually crewed with a group of explorers, who come from the other side of the Quadent. They got pulled in by an entity against their will and are trying to make their way back home. I serve as an adviser, guide and more with this crew." Neelix explained, the vendor forgotten as he talked with Tavix.  
Tavix nodded his head in understanding having heard this story before. "The people you travel with are not the only ones I've come across that have had that happen to them." He said with empathy knowing what it was like to miss one's home.  
"No I would guess not. Seeing as to why the entity, or the caretaker, was bringing them in." Neelix said as he walked with Tavix through the market.  
"He was looking for a mate." Neelix explained at seeing Tavix's curious frown.  
"Ah." Tavix said with a small nod. "Your crew is the first to have gotten any answers as to why, then." He explained having been curious himself all these years. "I have my own market set up here on this station, have for years in fact. Selling plasma conduits, stabilizers and more."  
"Oh, I bet that gives you good business here." Neelix said with a calm yet happy tone for Tavix, knowing how much plasma conduits were in demand.  
"Yes it does." Tavix's agreed, but his tone wasn't as energetic as Neelix's.  
In fact it sounded tired, even sad.  
"But?" Neelix asked having heard the sad and unspoken question, pausing in his walking to give Tavix his full attention.  
"I like what I do here, but it does get lonely. And there are times I miss being back on Talax even though it's still under the control of the Haakonian's." Tavix's said with a sigh. It was then he softly and slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, you don't need to be hearing about my worries."  
"If it's any comfort, I feel the same way sometimes on Voyager. It's hard being the only Talaxian on board." Neelix said hoping his tone was comforting and supportive. "But I also take comfort in knowing that I'm helping these people by traveling with them." It was then Neelix took on a more assertive and encouraging tone. "As are you. Helping the travellers here."  
"Maybe." Tavix said with a little doubt still as they continued walking again, this time in silence.  
It wasn't long until Tavix's stand came in sight, but what caused the Talaxian to pause and back up quickly in fear and hide himself and Neelix, were the two Benthans standing at said stand.  
Needless to say they didn't look pleased.  
"What's go-" Neelix started to say, a bit startled and confused, but didn't finish as Tavix quickly and quietly shushed him. It was then he focused his attention on the two large aliens, who it seemed, had no intentions of leaving soon.  
Feeling trapped Tavix started to back up quickly as he eyed the two Benthans. As he turned to leave with Neelix he let out a startled gasp as two more Benthans came up fast behind the two "Talaxian's. Where do you think you're going?" One of them growled as he roughly took hold of Tavix's upper arms and roughly lead him to the other two Benthans. The other did the same with Neelix.  
"Jonas, we caught him trying to escape." The Benthan holding Tavix said as they stopped in front of the other two.  
"What? Oh no, not at all. I was actually just coming to see you." Tavix said trying to hide the anxiety in his tone with a soft chuckle, hoping to lessen his situation and improve his odds with the Benthan. "Now I know I said I'd have the stabilizers by today but I need more time." Tavix said not able to stop the flinch as the one behind him growled again. "The person I'm getting them from was to arrive this morning. But he got caught up in a Ion storm. He said he'll be here sometime tomorrow afternoon." Tavix said trying to keep his composure in the situation.  
Lowering his face within inches of Tavix's, Jonas took hold of the back of the Talaxian's neck with a large hand. "For your sake, he had better." Jonas growled in a dangerously soft tone as he then pulled his hand away roughly and he and his men walked off.  
"If I were you, I'd get him those stabilizers." Neelix stated apprehensive as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal taking a few steps closer to Tavix, still eyeing the Benthans as they walked away.  
Tavix's however didn't hear Neelix as he felt at his neck and chest, almost to the point of hyperventilating in his panicked state. His own heart rate was roaring in his ears. Feeling Neelix put a hand on his upper arm, startled him, but he started to calm as the touch was a touch of comfort and it helped Tavix to focus his state of mind as he looked right at the other Talaxian. After a minute he nodded his head in thanks.  
"What am I going to do?" Tavix said in distraught sitting at his stand as the situation laid heavily on him. If he didn't get those stabilizers for Jonas, the Benthan would no doubt kill him.  
"Don't worry. We'll think of something." Neelix said in a confident tone.  
"We?" Tavix asked as he looked up sharply at Neelix in shock that the other would help him out, where all others would have left him high and dry by now.  
"I still have my ship on Voyager. I used to be a dealer in junk and the sorts. I'm sure we can find something that would satisfy Jonas if you're not able to get the stabilizers." Neelix said in a confident tone, ever wanting to help where and when he could. After all he too had been in this situation before and it wasn't a pleasant experience.  
"I hope you're right. Or we're both dead." Tavix said in a hard tone with regret at bringing Neelix into this situation involuntary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doors to the mess hall opened to allow entrance for Commander Chakotay. Walking in he made his way over to the food counter where Neelix was cleaning up and obviously hadn't heard him come in as he held a surprised look.  
"Oh, Commander. Is there something I can get for you?" He asked surprised to see him in the mess hall this late.  
"No. I'm fine, Neelix. Well done today. I hear from the hydroponics bay that our stores are now at capacity. We don't have to worry about running out of food for the next 6-8 months."  
"Just doing my job sir." Neelix said in a humble way.  
"I know. Keep up the good work." Chakotay said as he then headed out, but paused before the doors. "Oh, before I forget. You have a call waiting for you in your quarters. It's from a Mr. Tavix."  
"Thank you, Commander." Neelix said as he removed his apron, then made his way towards his quarters as fast as he could walk.  
Making his way quickly inside, he went to his console pad and turned on the waiting call. Before he had a chance to speak, Tavix did in almost a full blown panic.  
"Neelix. I need your help. I've just gotten word from my suppler that he won't be able to make the journey for another 3 days because of the Ion storm. If I can't meet Jonas' demands, I'll be killed."  
"Tavix, relax. Just take a breath and breathe." Neelix said trying to calm the other Talaxian. "Now. I told you I'd help. And I meant that. Give me an hour to talk with my Captain about letting you come aboard." Neelix said in a calm manner, taking charge of the situation.  
"But I-" Tavix started to say in a pleading tone but didn't get a chance to finish.  
"I'll get back to you." Neelix said as he then cut off the transmission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really believe I can help him, Captain. And he'll be by my side the entire time he's aboard." Neelix said sternly. It clear in his tone he was taking full responsibility if Tavix was allowed on board having already explained to Kathyren what was going on.  
"I don't know, Neelix." Janeway said unsure about the situation as she walked up to her elongated couch, leaning up against the bars in thought. After a moment she looked right at the Talaxian.  
"The last time you were in a situation similar to this, it didn't end so well. So you can understand why I'm hesitant to let you put yourself through it again." She said as she straightened herself showing her concern for her crewmen and good friend.  
"I know, and I understand why. But this time it's different. I'm definite I have the items he needs. Him coming on board and working with me to gather them would simply help to put his mind at ease." Neelix explained only wanting to help his fellow Talaxian.  
It was clear Janeway was thinking hard on the matter, if her calculated stare was anything to go by. Arms crossed against her chest, she took a few steps away from Neelix, head lowered and her gaze just as intense. Letting out a heavy sigh, she focused her attention back to Neelix and gave him a node of permission.  
With a warm smile, Neelix nodded his head in thanks as he left the Captain's ready room.  
Giving a hard stair at the door once Neelix walked out, Janeway couldn't help but rub at her forehead, hoping she hadn't just made a mistake by allowing Tavix to come aboard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This ship is incredible. And the sensation of the transporter beam. Wow." Tavix said in excitement of what happened to him and awe at the grandness of Voyager as he and Neelix walked through the corridor toward the shuttle bay.  
"I felt the same way when I first came aboard. Crew compliment of 143. 15 decks. 700,000 metric tons. And capable of a warp speed of 9.975. Intrepid class." Neelix said seeing the look on Tavix's face as he laid out the specs of Voyager.  
"I'm impressed. I really had thought you were exaggerating your claims. Seems I was wrong." Tavix said, feeling a little guilty that he hadn't trusted him. "Fate definitely delt you a kind hand."  
"It wasn't always easy. But I made do." Neelix said understanding were Tavix was coming from.  
"No it's not." Tavix said agreeing. It was then a large set of doors caught his attention. "What's in here?" He asked curious as he walked up to the doors, pausing as they opened to allow him entrance.  
"As you can see this is but one of two of Voyager's cargo bays. It's where we keep all of our supplies." Neelix explained as he watched Tavix walk around the bay. Luckily for the other Talaxian this was cargo bay one which was free of the Borg alcoves. Neelix wouldn't have been surprised if at the sight of them, Tavix would have gone into a panic, in fear of the Borg. For the moment Neelix let him wonder around, remembering himself how curious he was when he had first come on board.  
'Oh what I could do with all these supplies.' Tavix thought to himself. It was then a stack of clear liquid containers caught his attention. Not thinking in his curiosity he walked right over to it and picked up one of them.  
"Tavix, I don't think you should be touching that." Neelix said in a stern tone as he walked up to him.  
"What? This? Do you know what this is?" Tavix said sounding shocked even excited as he realized what the item was.  
"No, not really." Neelix said honestly.  
"This here is a bio genetic gel. It's used to heal tissue at the subatomic level. It's used for all sorts of medical treatments in these parts. It's made from a plant that was discovered 2 ago years in a system 10 days from here. Very useful, very much in demand."  
"You sound like you know a few things about medicine." Neelix said taken aback by Tavix yet again. But then there was a lot he didn't know about him.  
"I do. Sort of. I used to be a medical add on a Talaxian colony. We were forced to leave and that's when I went my separate way and wound up here." Tavix explained, his tone seemed sad as he recalled the memory. With a small shake of his head he seemed to gather himself once more.  
"I think we should get going." Neelix said, getting a small uncertain vibe off the Talaxian.  
"Of course." Tavix's said as he put the container back down then looked to Neelix.  
With a gauging look Neelix lead Tavix out of the hanger bay. They walked in silence once more. It was only when they arrived at another set of doors did Neelix speak.  
"Here we are." He said stopping before the entrance to the shuttle bay.  
Making his way into the small cargo area of his ship with Tavix close behind, Neelix walked up to a large section of different sized storage bins against the far wall.  
"I've compiled a list of the things I have in storage. In case they are ever needed by the crew or other reasons." He said as he took a moment to remove one of the bins from the shelf and started to open it. "Now I have quite a selection of stabilizers that would meet Jonas' needs." Neelix said as he picked up one that was still in very good condition and turned to face the other Talaxian. But Tavix wasn't there.  
"Tavix?" Neelix called out in a baffled but even tone as he looked around.  
In the storage area of Neelix's ship, containers and bins where stacked everywhere. Which made it easy for someone to hide behind. Perhaps Tavix was around one of the stacks.  
"Neelix." Tavix said from behind him causing said Talaxian to jump, a hand held to his chest, startled. "You okay?" Tavix asked with a small smile and somewhat worried, confused chuckle.  
"I'm fine. Just a little jumpy I guess." Neelix said, then shook his head brushing it off at Tavix's confused frown. "Never mind. I found the stabilizers."  
Following Neelix back to the bin a wide satisfied and relieved smile came to Tavix's face as he looked over the stabilizers. "These are prefect, Neelix. I can't thank you enough for doing this."  
"Just doing what I can to help." Neelix said in a humble tone with a casual shrug of a shoulder.  
"I know. And I thank you for that." Tavix said with gratitude as he and Neelix made their way once more into the corridor of Voyager. "I guess I should be getting back to the station." Tavix said not really looking forward to going back to his small cramped and miserable excuse of a room.  
It was hard for Neelix to misunderstand the look of aversion and even revulsion Tavix had at the thought of going back to the station. No doubt it wasn't very nice a place to stay.  
"Why don't you stay on Voyager for the night? There are guest quarters and I'm sure it's a lot nicer then what's on the station." Neelix said feeling bad for the Talaxian and wanting to at least make him somewhat comfortable. Even if it was for just one night, knowing that Voyager was leaving tomorrow afternoon.  
"Neelix you've already done enough." Tavix said with a soft shake of his head, even though he felt otherwise. "Honestly, I'll be fine." He tried to assure him.  
"None sense." Neelix said in a tone that said he wasn't going to take no for an answer as he guided Tavix steadily through the corridor. Needless to say Tavix didn't put up much resistance. It wasn't long before they where on the deck that held crew and guest quarters.  
"Here we are." Neelix said as he lead Tavix into the room.  
Sure enough the look on Tavix face was of one that had just received a grand fortune as he looked about the room in astonishment and joy. "Thank you again, Neelix." Tavix said in genuine gratitude having turned to face him.  
"If you need anything, food, water or new clothing you can get it from the replicator." Neelix said showing him where it was not thinking twice about it. "Anyway, good night." Neelix said with a nod.  
"Good night, Neelix." Tavix said with his own grateful nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have to leave! Keep running!" Neelix shouted his voice distorted but he paid it no mind, as he paused for a brief moment to look back at the two Talaxians that were running through the woods with him. "Don't stop! Keep going!" He said then turned to head off again, only this time he was no longer in the woods, but in Voyager's cargo bay, watching helplessly, despite his protests, as many Benthan's took what they wanted.  
As he looked around in a panic, he saw Tavix with a mischievous grin.  
With a startled gasp Neelix awoke jumping up in his bed. Covered in a fine sheen of sweat it took him a moment to get his bearings. A dream. No. A nightmare. Neelix realized as he breathed heavily, then paused for a moment to try and get his racing heart back to normal looking around his room. Breathing more evenly now Neelix got to his feet.  
It wasn't long before Neelix found himself walking through Voyagers corridors once more. Towards the quarters Tavix was staying in.  
It didn't take Neelix long to get there at the brisk pace he had been walking.  
Pausing before the door, Neelix took in a deep breath, hoping for once that he was wrong. It was then he rang the bell to Tavix's room.  
After 30 seconds Neelix nervously rang the bell again. "Come on Tavix. You better be in there." He said with a low anxious growl. After what felt like forever but was really only 15 seconds, Neelix rang the bell again.  
Starting to panic, Neelix went to lift his hand to knock on the door when it opened to reveal a very tired, very out of sorts looking Tavix. He had changed his cloths to simple but comfortable sleepwear. No doubt gotten from the replicator. A white shirt and long black pjs that looked to be made of cotton. It took Tavix a moment to realize who he was looking at. "Neelix?" He asked very confused as he rubbed at his puffy eyes, still very tired but trying to wake up. "What are you doing here this late at night? Are you okay?" He asked now worried as he saw how unsettled Neelix looked.  
"Honestly no. At least I wasn't. Now I'm not so sure." Neelix said not exactly sure how to explain himself without making accusations about Tavix. For something which was probably Neelix's over imagination.  
"Okay." Tavix's said confused now himself. "Do you want to come in? Talk about what's troubling you?" Tavix offered as he took a single step backwards.  
"I think I just need the company of another Talaxian, to be honest." Neelix said softly, feeling down now as he made his way slowly into Tavix's room. "Before today it's been over a year since I last saw another of our kind." He explained.  
"But you have the people here. You said they're good friends." Tavix said trying to now offer Neelix some support, even though deep down he knew it just wasn't the same as being with your own people.  
"I know. And they are. They sure have helped me these last 5 years." Neelix said as he sat down in the chair looking to his fidgety fingers. "Still, it's just not the same, you know." Neelix said as he looked right at Tavix who sat in the chair opposite of him.  
"I do." Tavix said with a soft nod of his head and very understanding sympathetic tone.  
It was then the two Talaxians fell into a comfortable silence. Not sure how long he had been sitting there, Neelix hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until something had woken him. Exactly what, he wasn't sure. Standing up from the chair he looked around the room, his memory coming back of where he was. With a small smile Neelix looked towards the bed area and not exactly sure why, he walked over to it. Instead of his eyes fixing on the sleeping form of a Talaxian it fixed on an empty bed.  
"Computer, what time is it?" Neelix asked with a confused frown as he stepped back into the living area.  
"04 hundred hours." The female voice of the computer said.  
"Computer." Neelix said taking in a slow deep breath. "Locate Mr. Tavix." He instructed the computer, his voice on edge.  
"Mr. Tavix is not on board Vogayer." The computer responded.  
With anguish and disbelief Neelix let out a sigh that slowly turned to confusion and anger, closing his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he?"  
Tavix said softly aloud to himself as he waited in a secluded section of the station for Jonas to show up. On one hand not only did he have the stabilizers, but also a container of the bio genetic gel. He'd need it to get his ass out of the proverbial fire.  
He'd felt horrible for stealing the gel from Voyager's cargo bay, and that was saying something given the lifestyle he had had to adapt to since living on the station. In some cases one had to steal here in order to live. He used the replicator to make himself a short range transporter, he snuck off once Neelix had fallen asleep in the chair.  
Neelix had been good and kind to him. And helped him in more ways then one. He now had plenty of clean clothing, a full belly and had gotten the supplies he needed.  
"Plus more." Tavix said softly. Closing his eyes he slowly shook his head, disgusted and ashamed of himself now as he looked down at the container of gel in his hands. When had it come down to him doing this? This wasn't who he was. After this trade he was done with this station. He'd take his own small excuse of a craft and leave. And if it didn't work he'd leave it here and perhaps Voyager's Captain would be kind enough to take him to the closest Talaxian colony. Or allow him to join the crew like Neelix. He did have knowledge in medicine after all. Screw it. Jonas would only get the stabilizers. Thank the gods he hadn't mentioned the gel to the Benthan.  
As he was about to put the gel away in the side shoulder bag he had, he was startled so badly it made him jump like a deer caught in headlights as he heard his name being called. It quickly turned to shock and disbelief, realizing who exactly called his name, as the Talaxian came into view.  
"Neelix?" Tavix asked at a soft whisper his eyes wide. "How did-?" He stated not getting to finish his sentence as Neelix walked right up to him.  
"What where you thinking?" Neelix growled in hurt and anger as he put the tricorder away. "I'm an idiot for trusting you." He seethed.  
"Neelix, you have every right to be mad." Tavix said in a submissive appeasing tone.  
"I'm not mad. I'm infuriated." Neelix said in a snarl. "I'm appalled. Worse yet. I feel used." He hissed as he then let out a low frustrated shout turning away from Tavix.  
"Should have never let you come on board Voyager." Neelix said still very much upset but in a more even tone as he stood ten feet away from the Talaxian.  
"You're right." Tavix said regret heavy in his voice as he let out a heavy sigh. "And I was wrong for taking advantage of your hospitality and generosity. After this trade I'm....." but Tavix didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as at that moment Jonas and his men showed up.  
"What's he doing here?" Jonas stated not happy to see Neelix there with Tavix. "You said you would be alone." He said giving a dangerous look right at Tavix. It was then his eye caught the container of gel in the Talaxian's hands. "What is that?"  
"I-it's nothing, Jonas." Tavix's said with a small shrug trying to keep calm and keep how nervous he was out of his tone.  
Neelix was quiet as he nervously watched the two. Needless to say he was surprised that Jonas hadn't been informed about the gel. It would seem Tavix never told him. But why? Neelix thought to himself his confusion clear on his face.  
Jonas knew better. Having delt with the Talaxian on many occasions. Most Talaxians he'd learned were flighty in nature, easy to intimidate and it was the reason he continued doing business with the Talaxian. He could easily get what he wanted at a cheap price.  
"You're lying." Jonas said narrowing his eyes as he walked up to the Talaxian, his pose intimidating.  
"No he's not." Neelix said in a assertive tone as he took a defensive step towards Tavix. Putting himself right between the taller Talaxian and the bulky Benthan. He knew now that Tavix had no intentions of giving the gel to Jonas.  
The simple act of doing that caused both Tavix and Jonas to pause. Tavix in shock and astounded and Jonas in an amused disbelief that the Talaxian thought he could even take him on. Jonas laughed a cold dark laugh as he walked right up to Neelix, lifting him easily up like he weighed nothing at all. He smirked in dark satisfaction as Neelix let out a startled gasp. Then he roughly threw the Talaxian to the floor a few feet to the side.  
Tavix was frozen where he stood, petrified as he watched, letting out small gasps with each breath he took.  
"Give it to me." Jonas said in a hard commanding tone as he reached out for the container of gel.  
Getting his barring back quickly, Neelix got to his feet. His adrenaline pumping he rushed at Jonas, knowing he'd have no quilmes about hurting Tavix.  
Not expecting the attack Jonas was taken off guard, falling heavily to his side as Neelix tackled him, then slammed him in his lower back.  
Infuriated by the attack, Jonas got his bearings quickly and back handed Neelix in his face, causing the Talaxian to fall backwards with a painful groan. Neelix's lip and upper brow split open from the hit.  
But Neelix had been expecting the hit as he hit the floor. He waited till Jonas was almost right on top of him to pull out the phaser and aim it right at the Benthan's chest. Jonas stopped his attack. "I wouldn't do it if I were you." Neelix said in clear warning.  
With a glare that could kill Jonas warily eyed the phaser taking a few steps back as Neelix got to his feet. Eyes darting back and forth between Tavix and Jonas, Neelix assessed that Tavix was fine. Albeit scared stiff for the moment, but fine. Catching Jonas' attempt to grab the phaser out of his grasp through his peripheral vision Neelix didn't hesitate to fire, knowing it was set to stun. He watched as the Benthan went down fast with a loud groan.  
What Neelix didn't see was, as he shot Jonas, one of his men pulled out their own weapon and aim it right at Neelix.  
Seeing the Benthan draw his weapon it brought Tavix out of his stupor. "Watch out!"  
He shouted as he lunged at Neelix with enough force to cause them both to hit the floor.  
And while the plasma charge had missed Neelix, it hadn't missed hitting Tavix in his lower abdominal side.  
Gasping and moaning in great pain, he thought twice about sitting up. Putting a gentle hand to his lower side where the pain centered, Tavix quickly pulled his hand away from the wound feeling the blood that covered his hand and already soaked through his many layers of clothing. Vision spinning and lightheaded already, Tavix had no choice but to lay himself back down even in the situation he was in.  
"No." Neelix said shaking his head in worried horror as he had seen Tavix's condition. "No!" He shouted again this time in growing anger as he fired back at Jonas men. In the background Tavix continued to hear as Jonas men fired off a few more shots from their hand held plasma guns. He held fast, his ears ringing, fighting best he could to stop from passing out.  
But each shot that Jonas men fired missed as he and Neelix where shielded by a stack of crates in the corridor. The container of gel was forgotten as it had shattered on impact from the fall. The clear liquid covering both their chests, but mostly Neelix's.  
As Jonas' men approached, Neelix got off a good shot hitting one of them squarely in the chest watching as the Benthan fell backwards hard.  
Neelix knew he didn't have much time, not with Tavix looking paler and paler by the minute. Putting a firm hand on the Talaxian's shoulder, Neelix knew instantly that Tavix had lost consciousness. He could no longer keep this secret, not if Tavix was to get the medical care he required. He activated his Comm badge.  
"Neelix to Voyager! Medical emergency. I'm with Tavix on the station. I need us transported to sick bay immediately." He said, his tone urgent and very fearful.  
"I've alerted sick bay. I'm locking onto you. Stand by." A male voice said over Neelix's Comm badge. Finding their location on the station the transporter helmsman locked onto them and began the transport.  
But midway through transport he started to have troubles with the buffer. It was having problems distinguishing between the two genetic patterns. He compensated by taking over the transport manually, readjusting the pattern buffers. After a few seconds it worked and he was able to complete transport.  
In Sickbay the Doctor and Paris where already on stand by. Upon completion of transport, Paris scooped up the unconscious Talaxian with ease and placed him on the main medical bed.  
"What happened?" The Doctor asked in a stern tone as he started scanning Tavix with the medical tricorder.  
"We were conducting a trade on the station. Needless to say it went downhill very quickly. One of them opened fire on us with a plasma gun." Neelix explained quickly as he stayed close but out of the way.  
"I'm reading internal bleeding to his liver and 3rd degree burns to the surrounding tissue." The Doctor explained as he looked to Paris. "Get me the dermal regenerator." The Doctor said while moving aside the top layers of clothing to get to the wound.  
"Here." Paris said handing the Doctor the retrieved item.  
"Is he going to be alright?" Neelix asked worry thick in his voice.  
"Yes. Luckily my knowledge of Talaxian physiology has greatly increased since Dr. Jetral was kind enough to instruct me on the matter." The Doctor explained as he ran the red laser beam over the wound, watching with his eyes and the medical tricorder, as the wound healed inside and out. "He'll need to rest over the next few days because of blood loss, but he'll make a full recovery."  
"Good. Good." Neelix said in a relieved but out of sorts tone as he took a few steps back. "That's good." It was then he headed out of Sickbay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If looks could kill, Neelix would be in serious trouble, if the glare Janeway directed at him was an indication as she sat behind her desk in her ready room. She had already been informed of the incident that occurred between the Talaxians and the Benthans on the station. Luckily for Neelix and Mr. Tavix, Jonas and his men had been caught and Janeway had been able to persuade the stations founder not to press charges as it was clear from the video feed Neelix and Tavix had not been the ones to start the incident, but where merely acting in self defence.  
Neelix wisely kept quiet until he was spoken to. His head held down in shame for having betrayed the Captain's trust in him yet again. Though she had yet to say anything, Neelix knew very well why he was here.  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Janeway more stated then asked. Her tone making it very clear that she was highly disappointed in him.  
Neelix still kept quiet as he gave her an apologetic and regretful look. After all, no amount of verbal apology would make up for what he had done.  
"Oh, Neelix." Janeway sighed softly, closing her eyes as she stood. Her face was now softer, seeing how badly it hurt him knowing she was disappointed in him. "Here we are again. Back where we started." She said her tone still soft. "Oh I had a bad feeling about this from the moment you came to me, but I ignored my better judgement and allowed you to proceed. Seems that was a mistake." Janeway said not only frustrated with Neelix but also with herself.  
"I never meant for it to go this far. For it to turn out the way it has." Neelix said softly with deep regret heavy in his voice as he looked at his Captain and close friend.  
With a soft understanding thin smile Kathyrn walked up to Neelix and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you had the best intentions in mind. But that's also your greatest weakness, Neelix." Janeway said softly as Neelix looked to her with a slight confused frown. "You leap ahead without giving much thought. Especially when it comes to your own people I've noticed. And while helping others is an admirable quality, sometimes you have to know when to say; 'No'."  
"So, what's going to happen now?" Neelix asked, understanding what Janeway meant. It was true that Neelix did take more risks when it came to helping his own people then others. But you really couldn't blame him for it. His people scattered after the war, and he the only one on board a ship of aliens. But Janeway was right. He could still help, but not get in as involved.  
"No charges will be held and the Benthan responsible have been apprehended." Janeway said as she took a seat on the edge of her desk.  
"And Tavix?" Neelix asked curious and albeit a bit hopeful.  
"As soon as he's made a full recovery, he's free to leave." Janeway said. It was then she tilted her head as she gave Neelix a gauging look. "Why do I get the feeling there's more going on here."  
"What?" Neelix asked shocked at the suggestion. "No." He firmly said as he gathered himself then spoke evenly. "At least not in that way."  
Janeway was quiet as she waited for Neelix to explain.  
"Captain I wouldn't be surprised if Tavix asks to stay onboard. Or at the very least be taken to the closest Talaxian colony."  
"I know." Janeway said as she looked right at Neelix not surprised by what he told her. "When he woke he asked to speak with me. And you're right." Janeway said watching Neelix's emotions closely. How it went from apprehension to hope and even a bit of sadness. "He does wish to stay. The question though, do I let him?" It was then her tone turned a bit more serious. "I found out about the stolen container of bio genetic gel."  
"If it's any comfort Captain, he had no intentions of handing over the gel." Neelix said, his tone serious but even. "He feels horrible about it and he knows it was wrong."  
"I know. And it's the reason I told him he can stay. The Doctor has been looking for another assistant to help in sick bay and Tavix volunteered." Janeway said trying to remain professional as a smile came to Neelix's face and he turned, quickly leaving her ready room.  
But after a moment she failed as the amused smile came through.  
"Dismissed." She said in good humour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain's log, supplemental. While I do have hopes and some lingering doubts about Tavix, I'm happy to say I've been able to add into the logs one new member to our crew.


	3. Of Hunters And Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living abroad a star ship has its challenges and Tavix's is about to find that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'd like to thank Voyagerfanfiction for being my beta reader! 
> 
> I don't in any way own Star Trek or its characters, just my own. Enjoy!!

"Come on, Neelix. Please?" Harry insisted starting to go on the boarder line of begging to Neelix as he followed the Talaxian around the mess hall. In his hand Harry was carrying a copy of his mothers fried rice recipe and he wanted Neelix to make it for him.   
"I'm sorry Mr. Kim. I already told you I'm really busy today. Perhaps another time." Neelix insisted, already agitated by the Ensign's persistence, and his agitation showed on his face and in his tone, as he cleaned off the empty tables and fixed the chairs.   
Harry of course wouldn't give up as he stood right behind Neelix, giving him a firm stare, saying he wasn't going to take no for an answer.   
Bumping into the Ensign as he stood upright, Neelix had had enough. "Alright." Neelix growled lowly as he threw down the wash cloth and took the paper from the ensign's hand.   
Not expecting that kind of reaction from the Talaxian Harry took a step back in shock. Yes he had been persistent but he hadn't meant to upset Neelix like this. Harry stayed silent as a church mouse.   
"You'll have it by dinner tonight." Neelix said with a frustrating sigh having looked over the recipe. It looked easy enough.   
"Thanks Neelix." Harry said with a small smile, very happy to be tasting a piece of home again. "This means a lot to me."   
Neelix only nodded his head at Mr. Kims words as he finished with the table. So busy working around the mess hall, Neelix hadn't taken notice to Tavix walking in.   
"Good morning Neelix." He greeted with a warm smile. Refreshed from the time being on Voyager Tavix's attitude improved greatly since being on Voyager. No longer was he tired and haggard looking from the stress he was put under while being at the station. He wore a lightly plaided yellow golden long sleeved top with brown pants.   
"That all depends on who you ask." Neelix groaned back a bit, still agitated.   
"Uh oh. Sounds like someone's day isn't starting out to well." Tavix said with a small glint in his eye not bothered by Neelix's sour attitude. It was hard to believe how in the course of 4 simple weeks a person could really change themselves and get their life together. That's exactly what Tavix had done. Being more familiar with this region of space Tavix had helped greatly. Giving them information on locations of the asteroid fields, spacial anomalies and even the larger fixed spacial storms.   
And the Doctor was finding him a big help in sick bay. Tavix was learning quickly and seemed to never tire in wanting to learn more. Like all the members of Voyager, he'd been given a comm badge to wear. And adhered to the rules and given duty shifts in sick bay and astrometrics.   
Neelix remembered how Tavix nearly had a stroke at seeing Seven of Nine, being that she was ex-Borg. But now he welcomed her insight.  
"Speaking of how ones day is going, you ready for the big exam today with the Doctor?" Neelix gabbed not really wanting to talk about how he was feeling.   
"Ow." Tavix said in mock hurt feeling the mental gab from Neelix's remark. He let out a sigh. "Ready as I'll ever be." Tavix said not sounding to sure about himself. It was clear he was still nervous.   
"I'm sure you'll do fine." Neelix said in a careless way. "And in what you don't the Doctor will help you improve upon. After all it's not like the test subject is real." Neelix said with a teasing glint in his eyes and a small but amused laugh. Yes Neelix was definitely in a weird mood today.   
"Gee, thanks." Tavix said in a flat dead pan tone, but taking it in good humour. He knew Neelix was trying to cheer him up but at this point it wasn't helping.   
Looking through the large wide windows in the mess hall, Tavix gave Neelix a nervous glance as at that moment red alert was sounded. Neelix and Tavix watched as the crew members stood and went to their designated locations.   
"You should go to sick bay. That is your designated location." Neelix said his tone and mood turning serious at the situation.   
"Stay safe." Tavix said with an agreed nod as he left the mess hall and headed for sick bay. Moving quickly it didn't take him long to reach the location.   
"Doctor." Tavix said in a mixed greeting and to gain his attention.   
"Mr. Tavix I'm glad you're here." The Doctor said making his way quickly over to the Talaxian. "A Hirogin ship has approached us. The Captain said we might have wounded soon. I'm going to bring you up to speed on what little we know about them." The Doctor said as he lead Tavix into his office.   
As the Doctor had said, they knew little about the Hirogin. Only what Seven of nine and Tuvok had shared in the ships public data logs. But what was clear was that this species were clearly hunters, dangerous and to be avoided. So engrossed in getting Tavix up to speed, next thing both he and the Doctor knew was that Janeway was informing the Doctor over his comm badge that they had found a single Hirogin wounded, yet still alive, and he was being brought to him for treatment.   
"Understood Captain." The Doctor replied as two armed officers walked into sick bay. Each carried a plasma rifle. A moment later the energising foam of a large armoured Hirogin fully appeared in sick bay, along with Tom.   
As the Doctor made his way out of his office, Tom and one of the officers were already lifting the unconscious Hirogin onto the main sick bay bed. "Thank you Mr. Paris. Your free to go."   
"You sure?" Tom asked uncertain as he gave the Doctor a sceptical look.   
"If we run into trouble we'll need you at the helm. I'll be fine here." The Doctor stated sternly.   
With a glance at the two officers Tom decided the Doctor was right. "Right." He said as he then left sick bay.   
Tavix, unsure and more than a little intimidated, held back in the office as he watched the Doctor preform medical scans of the Hirogin.   
"Mr. Tavix come here please." The Doctor said after a moment. "I know you're scared but if you're going to be my aid you'll have to learn how to overcome that fear." He said as he glanced over at the Talaxian. He then let out a sigh at Tavix resistance. "He's unconscious and of no threat I assure you." Doctor said trying to reassure Tavix nerves.   
With a highly nervous look, Tavix glanced once more to the still body of the Hirogin before looking at the Doctor. After a moments hesitation Tavix made his way slowly over to the Doctor.   
"Very good." The Doctor said with a small smile in a encouraging tone as he handed the medical tricorder to Tavix. "Continue running scans of him. I'm going to see if I can remove some of this armour. I can't begin to treat the internal damage until I get it off. It's emitting some sort of disruptive field." He said walking away to get another set of scanning tools.   
"Yes Doctor." Tavix said doing what was asked of him as he glanced at the hologram.   
In the time he had looked away the unconscious Hirogin had regained consciousness and sprang to his feet.   
Caught completely off guard Tavix was only able to let out a startled terrified shout as the Hirogin tossed him aside like a rag doll into the side of the wall. Shoulder hitting first, his head then collided with the wall from the force. Tavix went down hard with a painful cry.   
Hearing the cry the Doctor rushed out of his office. He could see how disorientated the Hirogin was. "Please stop. We're only trying to help you." The Doctor said trying to persuade the hunter to stop.   
The Hirogin payed the Doctor no attention as he then eyed the two officers with a predatory look. He took a few steps towards one. The officer opened fire on the Hirogin, the shot hitting him right in his chest armour. It only seemed to stun him for a few seconds.   
But a few seconds was all the Doctor needed, his attention caught by Tavix's shout, to bring up a level 5 force field around the main sick bay bed as he rushed over to the fallen Talaxian, for the moment ignoring the Hirogin's demands to be set free.   
"Can you stand?" Doctor asked as Tavix slowly sat up.  
"I-I'm not sure. My head is spinning." Tavix said with a moan wanting to lay himself back down. He was barely able to hear himself over the ringing in his ears.   
Seeing this the Doctor quickly helped the Talaxian onto his feet despite his slight protests moving him away from the force field that held the trapped Hirogin. Moving Tavix over to the furthest sick bay bed he had the Talaxian sit down. The Doctor wasted no time as he checked him over with the medical tricorder. He could see it on the Talaxian's face that he wasn't feeling right. And he was right.   
"You have a broken collarbone and a mild concussion. Lay down so I can treat you."   
Of course Tavix offered no resistance as he laid himself down slowly on his good side so the Doctor could treat him. In no time the pain in his shoulder and head was gone. But that didn't make Tavix any more comfortable or willing to want to stay in Sick bay.   
Knowing how the Talaxian wasn't to confident with himself or to out going the Doctor felt it was due time for Tavix to get some self defence courses in with Tuvok. He was sure it'd boost Tavix's morale and his confidence in himself.   
"Alright Tavix, you're all set to go." Doctor said taking a step back to let the Talaxian sit up. "I'm releasing you under the condition that you go to your quarters and rest. The concussion wasn't to bad but your body is still in shock from the attack." The Doctor explained.   
Glancing at the Hirogin behind the force field, Tavix glanced back to the Doctor and gave a single nod. Standing Tavix made his way out of sick bay through the back doors but had to pause at that moment as the Captain walked into sick bay.   
"Captain." He said with a courteous nod as he saw the Doctor walking towards them.   
"Ah Captain, good your here. Maybe you can help." He said as he lead her through his office and to the other side of sick bay. "Mr. Tavix and I were trying to figure out a way to remove his armour and treat his internal injuries when he suddenly regained consciousness. He attacked Mr. Tavix and tried to escape. Needless to say he's not happy to be here." The Doctor explained.   
Tavix though didn't hear anymore as he'd left sick bay and was headed to his quarters. On this way there he stopped. At this point he honestly didn't feel much like resting. No. Not when his adrenaline was still pumping. What he needed was some company. Something to distract his mind. Before he knew it he was walking through the mess hall doors, pausing he eyed the room warily as it was darkened. "Neelix?" He called unsure. Eyes opened and alert he made his way slowly inside, he peeked into the window to the kitchen area. "Neelix?" He called softly again. Not hearing a response he let out a frustrated sigh glancing away for just a moment. "Where are you?" He said aloud.   
Of course Tavix didn't see as at that moment Neelix came in from the door through the kitchen area and was walking up behind him. "Tavix?" Neelix asked surprised to see the Talaxian here.   
Not expecting to hear a voice, let alone from behind, the taller Talaxian jumped, letting out a small gasp startled out of his wits. "Neelix." He said in between gasps with a hand to his chest as his heart raced. "I was beginning to think you weren't here."   
"I just returned from storage." Neelix explained. "Question is what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in sick bay working with the Doctor?" Neelix asked a little confused.  
Sitting down at a table Tavix explained to Neelix what had happened to him, still worked up over the incident.   
"That's horrible. I'm glad you're alright, but shouldn't you be resting as the Doctor stated." Neelix said with empathy having sat down also but also confused.   
"I know I should be, but I'm to wound up. My heart is still racing. And I thought someone to talk to would help calm me." Tavix explained as Neelix gave him a disapproving look at not listening to the Doctor. At that moment the two Talaxian's looked up at the walls as the ship shook and groaned. A moment later it did it again.   
"Now what's happening?" Neelix thought aloud as he quickly stood up.   
"You don't suppose we're being fired upon?" Tavix asked nervously staying in his seat.   
"I don't think so." Neelix said remaining calm as he waited to see if they'd hear anything else. After a moment he focused in Tavix.   
"I see your still a little nervous." Neelix said as he eyed his friend.   
"You would be to if you went through what I had." Tavix said sternly not ashamed at all that he was nervous.   
"Have you ever thought about taking a few tactical training sessions?" Neelix said as he sat back down once more across from Tavix.   
Tavix sent a shocked and sceptical look Neelix way as if the Talaxian had lost his mind. "What? Me?" Tavix said letting out a nervous laugh. It was after a moment he realized Neelix was serious. "Come on Neelix. I wouldn't even make it past the first session." Tavix said being hard on himself once again because of a lack of confidence and self esteem.   
"I think you would do better then you think." Neelix said firmly. "Your stubborn and persistent when you want, but you have spirit." Neelix said. And he would know, having spent a lot of time with the other Talaxian. "I was a lot like you when I first came a board Voyager." Neelix said being honest and telling him a bit about his past. "I was reserved. And hid at the first sign of danger or trouble. In fact I had even went to the Captain once when Voyager entered a spacial anomaly asking to be dropped off till they where done. Of course the Captain denied me." Neelix said seeing how Tavix was listening to his every word. "And it taught me that sometimes you have to push forward no matter how dangerous it looks. That's when I decided to take the sessions. Gave me a new outlook on life. Because now I know I can at least defend myself. You'd be surprised what is does for ones self confidence."  
"I don't know, Neelix." Tavix said still unsure and leery of the idea. It was then Red Alert was sounded once more.   
"Oh I hope that Hirogin isn't lose." Tavix said with some anxiety, letting the worst come to the front of his mind.   
"I'm sure that's not what's happening. The Captain would announce it ship wide if he had." Neelix said sternly as he looked at Tavix. "All we can for now is bunker down and wait." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it alone? How many have you seen?" Janeway asked concern thick in her tone.   
"Why?" The Hirogin asked with a confused small frown.   
"Six months ago this species attacked our space. We were barely able to fight them off." Chakotay said answering the Hirogin's question.   
"This member could indicate another invasion. If it does, we're all in trouble. How many have you seen?" Janeway said very serious as she looked right at the hunter.   
"Only one ship. We tracked it across 50 light years. We thought we had killed the creature, but this pray is tricky, unlike any other. It has many lives. Lower the shield and I shall continue the hunt." The Hirogin said, still very high of himself.   
Tavix was quiet as he listened in on the conversation. He had been called back to sick bay to help the Doctor with the wounded crew members. And while he had been a little resistant at first, Neelix had encouraged, or more insisted, him to go. That coupled with everyone there, there was little chance of the Hirogin trying to attempt to escape again.   
"You will fail." Seven stated in a casual yet confident tone. "Species 8472 is highly resistant to all technology. All but one. Borg nanoprobs."   
"Nanoprobs?" The Hirogin asked confused.   
"Microscope devices that can defeat them on a cellular level." The Doctor explained not even looking to the Hirogin as he spoke. "Needless to say, they work."   
"I'll modify the phaser rifle's lasers to discharge nanoprobs." Seven said looking from the Doctor to the Captain.   
"I don't want it killed, I want the creature to be incapacitated. Can you do that?" Janway said sternly as she weighed her opinions on what to do with species 8472.   
"Yes." Seven said very confused. "But it will acquire additional time. We must stop it now." Seven said voicing her opinion openly and stern.   
"She's right." The Hirogin said only wanting to finish the hunt, caring less for the safety of the crew.   
"Not until we know why it returned." Janway started but was interrupted by Seven.   
"You'd be putting the lives of this crew in danger." Seven insisted.  
"I disagree." Janway said standing just as firm in her decision despite Sevens objections.   
"Captain." Seven said sternly her voice raised in objection over the idea.   
"In less then 4 hours, 3 more of your ships will arrive. I hope you'll let them know we saved your life and want to do all we can to end any conflict with your people." Janway said as she slowly walked up to the Hirogin, her tone peaceful and diplomatic.   
"Let me resume the hunt and I shall grant your request." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh if only Janway had known how quickly the events would go downhill from that moment on Tavix would have doubted she would have let the Hirogin out. No, instead she would have most likely left him back on his ship or on a nearby planet with a beacon for the hunters own to find him.   
Unfortunately she hadn't and in the process of trying to help species 8472 get home, it had been lost to the hunters. Tavix could only hope it's death was quick and painless.   
That had been over 72 hours ago. And since then, thankfully, there have been no further signs of the Hirogin either.   
"Mr. Tavix. Did you hear me?" Tuvok said looking right at the Talaxian.   
"Yes. Yes." Tavix said with a quick nod bringing himself back to the present.   
"Good. Now. Concentrate on your stance. You're breathing." Tuvok instructed watching as the Talaxian did as he was told. "Now. Take a defensive stance."   
With a wary eye on the Vulcan, Tavix did as he was told, watching as he did the same.   
"Now. I am going to come at you with a series of slow strikes." Tuvok stated. As said he struck out at the Talaxian slowly, knowing from experience with Neelix that while, he surmised, most Talaxian's where not very strong, not in the same sense like Vulcans, but with with the right training could be and where able to take hits because of their dense upper bodies.   
At first Tavix did flinch but then realized that Tuvok was only showing him some striking moves in slow motion. As he did so, Tuvok instructed Tavix where to place his arms and hands to defend himself from the strikes.   
"Now come at me in the same pattern, increasing your strength and speed with every strike." Tuvok instructed as he took a step back.   
But when Tavix did nothing, Tuvok voiced his command again. "I said come at me." He instructed not at all surprised by the Talaxian's reluctance.   
"I don't want to hurt you." Tavix said in a sincere tone still not sure.   
"I can promise you that will not happen. You will not hurt me." Tuvok stated in his usual tone.  
"Well, alright." Tavix said a little more confident now as he struck out at Tuvok in the same pattern. And just as instructed with each strike he increased his strength and speed of the strikes. But what Tuvok had failed to anticipate was how fast the Talaxian's reflexes were. What Talaxian's lacked in bulky muscles they made up for with lean tight muscles and faster reflexes.   
As Tavix delivered each strike faster, Tuvok kept up. But after the third round he was being to have trouble and that was when the Talaxian was able to deliver a hard punch to the Vulcans midriff.   
Stumbling a few steps back, as he released a grunt from the force of the hit, Tuvok took a few seconds to regain himself. "Very good." He said as he got himself ready. "Now. Again."   
Letting a smile come through and with a new found confidence in himself Tavix continued with the lesson as he struck out at the Vulcan once more.


	4. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavix is finding is own place on Voyager but the past has a way of popping back up when you least expect it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Voyagerfanfiction for your support in helping me! Again I take no ownership of Voyager just my own characters. This is just for fun! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Moaning. Low moaning sounds were coming from the bed. Neelix's bed. He'd been fighting with himself to get to sleep. Weird because exhausted as he felt, sleep continued to evade him. That and it didn't help that he was hungry once more. With a resigned tired sigh Neelix sat himself up and slid from his bed as he rubbed at his face, heading for the food replicator.  
"Burgermont tea. Hot. And a grilled cheese sandwich."  
Neelix said watching as a few seconds later the items of food appeared on the pad.  
Picking them up quickly he made his way to the table and sat down. Picking up the grilled cheese sandwich, Neelix took a large bite. But it didn't stay in his mouth. With a disgusted groan, Neelix spit the food back out. It tasted synthetic. Eyeing his tea he took a small sip of it and like the sandwich it had a synthetic taste to it.  
"Must be something wrong with the replicators." Neelix said as he let out a small whining sigh. Seems he'd be making a trip to the Mess Hall after all. Recycling the food into the replicator Neelix made his way to the Mess Hall.  
In no time, Neelix was walking through the doors but paused at seeing the silhouette of his Captain sitting in her chair, starring out the viewport.  
Hearing the doors open she turned around in her chair and gave Neelix a surprised smile. "I didn't think you'd be up this late." She said.  
"I couldn't sleep. In the morning, can you have B'Elanna look at the replicator in my quarters. For some reason the food is tasting synthetic." Neelix said.  
"Of course." The Captain said with a nod. "So what are you making?" She asked with a smile as Neelix walked into the kitchen area.  
"Grilled cheese sandwiches. Would you like one Captain?" He asked, after all it'd be rude and inconsiderate not to offer.  
"Sure, I'll have one." She said with a smile. "I loved eating grilled cheese sandwiches in the winter when I was a little girl." Janeway said thinking fondly of the memory.  
Taking out a skillet and putting on the kettle, Neelix happily prepared the grilled cheese sandwiches and tea. Well now that he was preparing for the two of them he'd make it two sandwiches for himself he thought with a smile.  
"We used to get some horrible snow storms in Indiana." Kathryn said recalling a memory. "I remember one year the snow was so deep it went past my head." It was then a amused smile came to Kathryn's face. "But then I was only 6 years old."  
Neelix also let an amused smile and chuckled as he brought over the plates of sandwiches, handing the Captain to her first.  
"We also used to get some fierce winter storms on Rynax." Neelix said as he sat down across from Janeway. He took a sip from his tea, enjoying the hot real taste of it.  
"It used to get so cold at night that if you went outside your skin would freeze within seconds if it wasn't covered." Neelix said with a shiver, remembering some of those horrible nights.  
Even Kathryn winced at the description of weather as she took a small bite of her sandwich, helping it down with a drink of coffee.  
Neelix was enjoying his own sandwich and as hungry as he felt it didn't take him long to finish both off.  
"Somebody was hungry." Kathryn said only now finished with her one to his two.  
Neelix held a sheepish look as he poured himself another cup of tea.  
"Don't feel embarrassed Neelix." Kathryn said having seen the sheepish look. "I won't tell anyone if you don't." She said hoping to make Neelix feel better.  
The Captains words did make Neelix feel a little bit better as he let a small smile come to his face.  
"I hear from Tuvok the leasons are going well with Mr. Tavix." Kathryn said changing the subject.  
"Yes. Definitely a noticeable difference in him." Neelix said happy for the change of subjects and happy for his friend. Over the last week and a half Neelix had noticed a considerable amount of change in Tavix's demeanor. No longer was he as timid or skittish in a new situation that could be dangerous.  
Neelix actually quite enjoyed this new found confidence in Tavix as he was getting tit bits from the taller Talaxian and learning from him on the holodeck, improving his self defense and weapon's firing. And he didn't hesitate in letting his Captain know about it.  
"I'm glad he's taking the initiative to practise on his own time aside from his lessons with Tuvok." Kathryn said, sounding pleased with her newest crew member. "And you as well, Neelix." She said with a knowing smile.  
That caught Neelix off guard, but then he shouldn't have expected anything less from his Captain than to know exactly what was going on with her crew.  
"It's nice to get in the extra practise . Helps to keep my focus sharp." Neelix said with his own small but humble smile.  
"I know what you mean." Kathryn said understandingly. She to had her own set up to keep herself in shape and keep her fighting skills honed.  
"Well...I better get to bed." Neelix said after a moment, as he rubbed at his tired eyes. Seems the sandwiches hit the right spot. "Good night captain." Neelix said in a polite way of excusing himself as he slowly stood up.  
"Good night Neelix." Kathryn said with a small smile.  
A little more than half way back to his Quarters Neelix had to pause for a moment in the corridor as he became lightheaded all of a sudden. Taking in deep breaths, Neelix brushed it off as being tired. However when it was replaced with the feeling of intense nausea Neelix quickly made his way to his Quarters.  
Having barely made it to his quarters Neelix rushed into the wash area and emptied his stomach with a painful moan. It was a full minute until Neelix could pull his face away, his stomach now completely empty.  
"It had to be the sandwiches." Neelix thought aloud to himself. Which was weird because he's had them before and nothing like this ever happened. He just hoped Janeway was okay and didn't get sick like he had. Already feeling better and with his stomach settling he carefully made his way to his bed. Within moments Neelix was sound asleep. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

That had been two days ago. At the moment Neelix was currently dodging incoming fire.  
He was on the holodeck with Tavix, participating in another training session the taller Talaxian had come up with. With the help of Tom Paris. He'd really have to thank Tom for increasing the intensity of the program. Perhaps he'd add some extra hot spices to the Lnt. eggs. Just to watch his taste buds burn.  
Peeking past the tree trunk he'd used to taken cover, Neelix gauged if he had a clear shot or not. To his left Tavix had already opened fire at their holographic enemies.  
But Neelix's holographic opponent knew what he was about to do and just barely missed hitting him as he peeked past the tree. Bits and splinters of bark flew as it was struck with the laser fire, forcing Neelix to quickly shield himself from the flying debris and cry out.  
"Neelix!" Tavix called out in concern for his good friend.  
"I'm fine! Keep going!" Neelix called back as he got his bearings, but it was clear he wasn't okay.  
As Tavix watched between Neelix and the holograms, he saw as Neelix leaned heavily on the tree trunk and press a hand to the upper left side of his face.  
Even from where Tavix was standing, 5 feet away, he could see as thin rivulets of blood ran down Neelix's hand and he went down, his back still against the trunk for support. Neelix wasn't fine, he was hurt.  
"Computer pause program." Tavix stated loudly. Hearing the chime bing as the command commenced, he rushed over to Neelix's side. "Be still." He said going into his medical mode as he kneeled down.  
"You shouldn't have stopped." Neelix said upset that it was paused because of him.  
"Be quiet now." Tavix said not wanting to hear that from the stoic Talaxian. "You're more important then some training session." Tavix said sternly as Neelix allowed him to move his hand away and look over the injury. There was a long gash on the side of Neelix's head.  
Neelix didn't respond, knowing that Tavix was right. His safety and health were more important, and if he was honest with himself, it made him feel good how Tavix had said it, in a firm but caring way. "How bad is it?" Neelix asked as he glanced up at Tavix gauging his reaction.  
"Not to bad. The gash isn't to deep, but it will need to be healed with a dermal regenerator. How are you feeling? Any dizziness, ringing in the ears?" Tavix asked as he watched Neelix closely, especially his eyes.  
"My head is spinning." Neelix said being honest as he continued to rest against the tree trunk. But then his head had been starting to spin during the program. It was the reason Neelix had hesitated and the hologram had gotten in the shot. He figured it was from the intensive training they were doing. Regular cloths exchanged for tighter fitting training suits, they had been on the holodeck now two hours.  
"Relax and breathe for a few minutes Neelix." Tavix said as he called up for a holographic gauze pad placed it against the wound so he could try to get the bleeding to stop. He'd also given Neelix the bottle of water he had. "Tell me the second it gets worse or if you feel faint and I'll have the Doctor come here and take a look at you."  
"You don't need to worry about that." Neelix said as he slowly drank the water not moving around to much. "You should probably have him come down here. You know how temperamental he gets." Neelix said referring to when someone didn't get medical treatment right away.  
Tavix let out a small grunting laugh, knowing exactly what Neelix meant. "I will if it gets worse. But..." Tavix paused as he slowly stood now that Neelix was holding the gauze pad, "Regardless, I am taking you to Sick Bay."  
It was then the two Talaxians fell into a comfortable silence. After about ten minutes, Tavix thought it best that they head to Sick Bay. Neelix seemed fine enough to walk and the bleeding had slowed. Helping Neelix to his feet, and turning off the holodeck program, the two Talaxians made their way to Sick Bay.  
As they had expected the Doctor wasn't pleased to have been left in the dark. "The next time you decide to put medical matters into your own hand, I insist you still contact me so I can oversee the care and treatment." The Doctor said not hiding any of his agitation in his tone as he saw to Neelix's treatment with a dermal regenerator.  
"I told you he wouldn't be too happy." Neelix's said in a low voice, feeling like a child who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar, as he glanced at Tavix who stood several feet off to the side.  
"Neelix..." Tavix said lowly as he gave the stocky Talaxian a unamused look, his arms crossed over his chest. Of course he had expected the Doctor's reaction but he hadn't thought it'd make him feel like it was his first day of medical training.  
Glancing to the taller Talaxian the Doctor saw his reaction. He released a heavy sigh, now feeling a little guilty. "I didn't mean to scorn. Your still new to medical care Mr. Tavix and I just want to make sure you do it well and in the situations you can't or need help I'm there as a backup." The Doctor said his tone a little more soothing, more in a teaching mode.  
"I understand that. But I do know more about Talaxian physiology then you do. And I'm only new to it here. I do have 2 years medical experience." Tavix said matter of factly. He wasn't saying it to hurt the Doctor or make him feel less, but rather pointing out a fact.  
"And if it hadn't been for Dr. Jetral coming aboard you'd be right." The Doctor said in a even tone. Not condescending or meaning to gab at the Talaxian's ego. "However I had learned a great deal from him over 3 years ago. And at this point seem to know even more about Talaxian physiology then you do. For the most part. There are of course still some areas I need help with." The Doctor said casually as he put the dermal regenerator away. "Reproductive and fetal development being one of them." He said with absolutely no embarrassment.  
"Why?" Tavix asked caught off guard and flustered, wondering why the Doctor would want to know, being it was just he and Neelix aboard this ship and that subject was unlikely to come up in the near future. "No offense but I don't see that happening here anytime soon."  
Neelix couldn't help but chuckle in high amusement as the taller Talaxian turned a nice shade of red from embarrassment at the sudden turn in conversation. Neelix was used to it having been around the Doctor so many years.  
"Because you never know when the situation would arise. And a good Doctor knows about all aspects of his patients." The Doctor said in a professional manner with a very smile smile. Oh yes the Doctor was getting some satisfaction out of making the Talaxian squirm.  
Neelix was still laughing over his good friends predicament but took hold of himself at the hard glare as Tavix focused his attention on Neelix. The subject of Jatral had not been forgotten.  
"You never said anything about that Haakonian coming aboard." Tavix said now becoming angry as he glared at Neelix his embarrassment forgotten. Tavix knew all too well who Dr. Jetral was.  
"Because I didn't want to upset you." Neelix said his tone genuine. But he had the feeling he'd be telling the event to the Talaxian anyway.  
"Well too late for that." Tavix was quite upset as he walked around the Sick Bay. "What I want to know is why you'd let that...Monster", Tavix said with such venom and loathing as he paused to look right at Neelix, "come aboard this Ship."  
The Doctor by this point had the good grace to keep quiet, heading into his office leaving the two Talaxians behind as they talked.  
"Because he wasn't a monster. He was just a man who'd made a terrible mistake." Neelix said with such sorrow and sympathy for the man.  
Before Tavix had the chance to speak Neelix had gone into detail telling him why the Haakonian had come aboard. How in the end he just really wanted to restore the victims of Rynax. To have Talaxians know that he truly cared and wanted to help, not destroy.  
As Neelix had told the story, Tavix had taken a seat behind him on the medical bed.  
"It still doesn't account for what he did." Tavix said lowly still unable to forgive the Haakonian for what he'd done.  
"If you had been there, seen what we saw. How hard he tried to bring them back, you might be more forgiving." Neelix said trying to get the Talaxian to understand.  
But it was clear on Tavix's face that he didn't want to hear it, from the anger he wore on his face, and as he listened a single tear ran down his face.  
"You're not the only one to have lost family to the Metreon cascade." Neelix said gently knowing by Tavix's reaction that he'd lost people he loved dearly.  
"Did you lose your wife or unborn child?" Tavix said in a very hurtful angry way as he stared hard at the Talaxian. Tavix had gotten his answer from Neelix's quiet subdued actions and the terribly guilty and horrified look he held in his eyes. "I didn't think so." Tavix said as he wiped away the tears. "At the time I had been drafted I was already attending medical school on Talax so they used that instead of drafting me as a soldier. She was on Rynax. Right in the epicenter." Tavix said as he fought himself to get his emotions back under control.  
"Wait. You told me you had been a medical add on a Talaxian colony." Neelix said confused, but then given what had happened to him it was no wonder why.  
"Partly true. After Talax surrounded unconditionally, I couldn't stay there any longer. I left with a group of 50. They had found a planet to settle on, but I wasn't ready for that. So I left again and continued on my own, eventually finding that trading station. And I didn't tell you because it's still very hard for me to talk about Neelix, and at that time I didn't want to bring it up. To me you were just a stranger, albeit a Talaxian, but still a stranger. And I had taken advantage of your kind hospitality to stay on Voyager." Tavix said letting the truth finally come out. "I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity of staying on a luxury star ship instead of that trash heap of a room."  
Neelix of course could understand where Tavix was coming from, having gone from a trash barter to where he was now on Voyager. They were two very different lifestyles.  
"I am truly grateful for this chance to be on Voyager. To make a better life for myself." Tavix said calmer, his tone more appreciative and genuine having more in control of himself.  
"I know you are. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jetral sooner." Neelix said his voice still soft, still soothing as he looked back at Tavix.  
"Alright Mr. Neelix, you're free to go." The Doctor said very much wanting for a change of subjects. It's not that he didn't feel bad for the Talaxian, oh no, quite the contrary, it's just that on a Ship that was constantly moving, the Doctor had to deal enough with sad situations and it was something he didn't care for. "Mr. Tavix I'd like for you to stay. I still wish to brush up on what I know about Talaxian physiology. While Dr. Jetral had been 'helpful' it still doesn't compare to an actual Talaxian doctor or even an assistant."  
"Yes Doctor. But do you mind if I change and get something to eat first?" Tavix asked, he and Neelix still in their training suits.  
"Of course not. But report back to Sick Bay the moment you're finished." The Doctor said dismissing them both. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

That had been four days ago. Tavix had reported back to Sick Bay just as the Doctor had asked of him. But what he couldn't do was uphold what the Doctor wished to learn from him. No, it still hurt too much to discuss or even mention the matter of Talaxian fetal development especially since, and he hadn't told anyone, he had been the last one to check on the progress of his unborn son to make his wife feel better. The beginnings of her pregnancy had been a rough one but they managed to keep their faith. It helped Roxana put her mind at ease that Tavix was knowledgeable in the field of medicine. The outcome of the baby had been starting to look good when Tavix had been drafted, then the unthinkable happened. Rynax....  
Shaking his head, Tavix focused on his work. At the moment he was busy working, or rather reading, some data on the Human cardiovascular system in the sick bay office as the Doctor tended to Seven of Nine for her weekly maintenance check. It was amazing how similar yet different it was to Talaxian circulation. He'd been studying the data for hours now. Talaxian cardiovascular systems were highly complex compared to that of Humans and their rate of circulation was twice as fast. It also helped that the Talaxian heart was twice as big as a Human heart, though having the same 4 chambers.  
His studies where interrupted however as Tom Paris made his way into sick bay. And the Lnt. did not look comfortable, if his red face and painful expression was anything to go by.  
"Good evening Mr. Paris. What brings you in here?" Tavix heard the Doctor said in his usual happy tone.  
"You gotta help me doc. My stomach is killing me and my mouth is still on fire." Tom said in clear discomfort as he stopped right in front of the Doctor.  
"Ah. I see Mr. Neelix's food strikes again." The Doctor said in a good humored but teasing tone. "Have a seat."  
"I really shouldn't be surprised though." Tom said casually as he took a seat on one of the side beds. "He did 'warn' me that it was rather spicy."  
"You should know by now that Neelix's version of spicy is more potent then ours." The Doctor said as he scanned over Paris with a medical tricorder. "I rue the day he learns of the Carolina hot pepper." He said more to himself in a quieter voice.  
"I'm not sure the crew would survive." Tom said but in good humored tone, more or less.  
Tavix let out a chuckle having heard the conversation. "Neelix does like his spices." He said as he stood outside the office. He could do with a little break.  
"Oh hey Tavix. Didn't see you there." Tom said with a greeting smile. "So I'm taking it you like it spicy right." He said with a smile  
Tavix let out a small amused chuckle at Tom's definition of spicy. "Oh yes." He said with a definite smile. "I prefer mine with much more spice than Neelix does." He said in a frank but good natured tone. "Since I've been on board he's been making more Talaxian dishes with me."  
"You cook to?" Tom asked a bit surprised.  
"Oh yes." Tavix said with a nod. "It's not very often you find a Talaxian that can't cook." He said with a warm smile happy to share some of his culture with the Human. "Knowing how to cook is a very big part of our culture. I'm surprised Neelix hasn't told you."  
"I never really asked or thought about it. I just thought we got 'lucky'", he said though was loosely with the word, "he could cook and liked it." Tom said being honest.  
Tavix chuckled. He understood why Tom said what he did. Talaxian dishes did take awhile for other species to get accustomed to. But Neelix was a good cook.  
"Alright Mr. Paris that should alleviate the discomfort." The Doctor said as he pressed a hypospray to the mans neck. "You're free to go."  
"Thanks Doc." Tom said with a appreciative tone, getting to his feet. "See ya Tavix." Tom said with a nod as he left.  
"Alright you're free to go as well. It's already pretty late and I want you back here bright and early." The Doctor said looking to Tavix.  
"Good night Doctor." Tavix said with a nod. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Getting into bed it didn't take Tavix long to fall asleep. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by a hazy filled light. But he wasn't afraid. Looking around he caught the outline of a female Talaxian and it didn't take him long to realize who it was.  
"Roxana." Tavix said with a wide smile as he walked up to her and held her close. And while Tavix knew these were dreams. He still cherished them with all he was.


	5. Unexpected Findings And Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive reviews and feedback!! Also for those that are interested in this story I'd like to know what you might like to see happen between Tavix and Neelix. I've already got some of my own ideas in mind but it never hurts to ask for more ideas.

"The event changed her. There's no doubt about that." Tavix said as he took a drink from his tea. He was sitting at a table in the mess hall eating his dinner with Tom, Harry and B'Elanna.  
"I've noticed that also. She's less abrasive, judgmental. More reserved." B'Elanna said agreeing with the Talaxian.  
"It's a real shame how it happened." Harry said feeling bad for Seven.  
"Yeah but sometimes that's the only way some people learn. I personally didn't much care for the guy. Now don't get me wrong," Tom said at the incredulous looks the three were sending his way, "I'm not saying it's not sad that he died. I'm just saying, to me the whole thing looked suspicious. Like he had done it, the way he was acting. Wouldn't even let us transport him off his ship before it exploded." Tom said nonchalantly as he then ate a fork full of rice.  
"You weren't the only one to get a weird vibe off him." B'Elanna said with some discontent. "Something about him, just didn't seem right."  
"Good evening. Mind if I join you for a few minutes?" Neelix asked having served the crew members their dinner that came in, and ready for a small break. Today had been particularly hard on him. Harder then he could remember, as he fought with himself all day to keep going, keep busy or he'd more than likely fall asleep were he stood. And the ever growing intensity of his queasy stomach wasn't helping either. Though the mint tea was helping greatly.  
"Sure. I don't mind." Harry said as he looked to the others. At no-one's objection Neelix pulled up a chair from a nearby table and sat down.  
"So what are you all talking about?" Neelix asked with a small smile.  
"Kovin." Tom said bluntly.  
"Ah, yes. Terribly tragic." Neelix said with some sympathy for the dead man. "How's Seven doing?" He asked looking at Tavix.  
"She says she's alright, but you can tell she isn't." Tavix said looking back at Neelix. "It's a bit awkward working with her now." Tavix said sounding put out.  
"How so?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.  
"She's a bit snappy. Always double checking herself now. She thinks I haven't noticed but I have." Tavix explained as he looked from his folded hands on the table to Harry.  
"Given what happened, I can understand why." Neelix said, feeling sympathetic.  
"Let's talk about something else. Something a little more pleasant." Harry suggested. He wanted to talk about something that didn't make him feel down.  
"I agree." Tavix said as a playful smirk came to his eyes as he eyed Tom and B'Elanna. "So, how are things going between you two?" He asked with a slight playfulness in his tone as well.  
With her own bashful grin she looked from Tavix to Tom. "Good." She said with a small chuckle.  
"I should throw you two a bonding ceremony." Tavix said with a determined excited grin.  
"A what now?" B'Elanna asked now a bit confused as she looked between the two Talaxian's.  
"It's a ceremony to celebrate two people who have just entered into a relationship." Neelix explained. "It's to let them know the family encourages the relationship."  
"No thanks." B'Elanna said polity refusing.  
"Oh come now." Tavix said trying to encourage her. "It'll be no trouble."  
"I said. No." B'Elanna said more firmly as she semi glared right at the Talaxian.  
"Alright, alright." Tavix said lifting up his hands in peace, but he wasn't going to give up. He'd wait for his moment.  
"B'Elanna, one. Tavix, zero." Tom said low to himself, but not low enough that no one at the table didn't hear him.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" B'Elanna said now looking to Tom with a harsher frown.  
"Nothing." Tom said casually as he took a drink from his coffee, not fazed by the half Klingons tone or glare.  
Tavix chuckled low. "It is good to see two people coming together despite their differences in race." Again Tavix quickly raised his hands in peace as B'Elannna looked at him in a unsure way. "I mean that. After the Haakonian war, for years Talaxians were not allowed to marry outside our own race. Of course we still really don't. Aside from the Myleans, but that's been years passed." Tavix said sounding a bit saddened by this fact.  
"Neelix is part Mylean." Tom said, knowing Neelix wouldn't take offense to him letting someone know.  
Now that had caught Tavix's attention as he looked from Tom to Neelix. "Really now?"  
"Oh yes. My great grandfather was Mylean. Making me 1/8 Mylean." Neelix said not bothered by this at all.  
"Did you know that on a occasion a male Mylean was born with the ability to carry a child. And because Myleans and Talaxians interbred so can some male Talaxians." Tavix said very fascinated by this.  
"Say what now?" Harry said, confused but also intrigued as he gave the Talaxian a curious frown.  
"No. I had absolutely no idea. How is that possible? And how do you know this?" Neelix asked, shocked, confused but also extremely curious.  
Tavix nodded his head. "I learned about it in medical school. The Myleans got it from when their ancestors, had also mixed marriages with the Uhrions."  
"Wait. So you're saying that there are male Talaxians out there now that can get pregnant?" Tom asked, wanting to make sure he understood it right, not disgusted by it but rather interested by this knowledge.  
"Yes. But according to the last medical log the number was only 100 out of billions. So an extremely small number. Which is why it's not widely known among Talaxians." Tavix said as he looked from Tom to the others.  
"Those males that can carry, do they differ in looks from other male Talaxians?" B'Elanna asked also a bit curious.  
Neelix of course had been thinking the same thing and had been about to ask it, but the chief engineer had gotten the question out first.  
"Some say they look a little more feminine then the average male and have short whiskers. But I honestly can't give an opinion. I've never dealt with one. And they'd know as their cycle is the same as a female Talaxians, but - they only ovulate three times out of the year instead of six." Tavix said with a casual shake of his head as he took another drink from his tea.  
That had also answered Neelix next question. No he was definitely male. It was Tom's next comment that threw him off.  
"If I didn't know better I'd think you were pregnant, Neelix. Being so darn moody lately." Tom said in a slight teasing tone as he finished off his meal.  
"I beg your pardon?" Neelix said with a frown, upset a little over the Lnt. words.  
"Actually, Tom's right." Harry said backing Tom up on this one. "You have been kinda snappy as of late." Harry said in a gentler tone, not wanting to upset Neelix but rather let him know. After all he'd began to experience some of Neelix's temper himself on and off a little over a week ago. "Is everything okay?"  
"I'm sorry if I have seemed a little grouchy. I've just been busy and got a little more on my plate then normal." Neelix said slightly apologetically as he looked towards his friends.  
Tavix of course had to hide his grin behind his hand at Tom's comment. He'd found it rather funny. Gaining control over himself he removed his hand.  
"I'm still throwing you two that party." Tavix said determined as he looked to B'Elanna, having changed the subject.  
"Really you don't have to." B'Elanna said getting a bit more serious now as she looked sternly at the taller Talaxian.  
"Come on B'Elanna." Neelix said happy for the change in conversation. "Just a small one?" Neelix said barely pinching his index finger and thumb together. "We'll have it on the Holodeck. It'll just be us all," meaning just those sitting at the table, "the Captain and Chakotay." Neelix said giving her his puppy dog eyes.  
"Yeah, B'Elanna what's the harm?" Tom said always eager for some fun.  
Letting out a resigned sigh B'Elanna was about to relent, but the two Talaxians had already seen it.  
"Thank you. You won't regret it. Come on Neelix." Tavix said excited as he quickly stood.  
Neelix did the same, just as excited. "Oh I'm coming." He said cheerfully. "Ensign Bayheart. Can you take over for me till I come back." Neelix stated more then asked as he looked to the human, then left the mess hall.  
Caught off guard by how fast things changed B'Elanna's look went from surprised to complete surrender as she laid her head down on the table with an exaggerated groan.  
Tom was grinning like a mad dog as he chewed on his food.  
Harry of course was chuckling but in good humor. "You should know better then to try to stop a Talaxian from throwing a party."  
"Shut up Harry." B'Elanna said lifting her head up to look at him, even though she knew Harry was right. It'd be like trying to stop a Klingon from gaining his honor.  
Harry of course took it in good humor, his smile never fading.  
Needless to say Tavix and Neelix spent the next few hours thinking of what food to prepare, how to have the party set up, being it was for a Human and half Klingon and when to have it. They had gone to Tavix quarters to figure it out.  
"And I'm telling you it needs to be smaller." Neelix said with a harsh growl, getting agitated with the taller Talaxian.  
"Alright, alright. Sheesh Neelix." Tavix said with his own frustrated sigh. "Tom was right. You're not grumpy. You're being meaner then a fire snake." Tavix said after about the third argument he'd had with Neelix.  
"I wouldn't have to be this way if you'd just listen to me." Neelix said with a small growl still. "After all I know Tom and B'Elanna better then you do." He said with a mean gab to his tone.  
"I know but you don't have to be such an... ass." Tavix said, having thought on the right word. "Yes, an ass. That fits you perfectly right now." Tavix said with half the agitation he actually felt. "Don't know what's the matter with you, but you need to relax." He said strongly.  
"I don't have to listen to this." Neelix said with a hiss as he got up off the chair and stormed out of the room.  
"Neelix... Wait..." Tavix called in a guilty tone after the husky Talaxian but he wasn't paying any attention as Neelix had already left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning, Neelix." Tom Paris greeted with a warmer then usual smile, as he walked up to the Mess hHall counter, with Harry beside him. He had hoped that the Talixian would be making an old fashioned American breakfast, as it had been awhile since he last made one. And honestly, Tom, Harry and the crew had enjoyed it.  
"Please tell me you've whipped up an old fashioned American breakfast?" He asked with a smile, but after a moment it turned into a worried frown.  
Neelix for his part, hadn't heard what Tom had said as he was busy, or more to the point, tried to keep himself distracted as he stocked the shelves behind the counter. And from what Tom saw, Neelix hadn't even started on any real breakfast.  
"Neelix?" Tom voiced again after he had exchanged a glance to Harry, who carried his own slight frown, this time with the worry laced in his tone. But the frowns only increased as they watched Neelix slightly jump at being called. Seems he hadn't heard Tom the first time.  
"I'm sorry Tom." Neelix said as he turned to face the two as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal. Neelix was distracted, but it really hadn't been from restocking the shelves. No, his distraction came from the nausea and now the fatigue that he was once again having to fight off, only today it seemed worse then it in had the last week. Even worse than yesterday. It didn't help that he barely got any sleep the night before.  
"What was it you were saying?" He asked with his own apologetic frown and half smile.  
"You sure you're okay?" Harry asked, now voicing his own worry as he saw how out of it Neelix was.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Neelix said trying to, it seemed, assure even himself. "Just a little tired. I didn't sleep very well last night." Neelix confessed with a heavy and tired sigh as he took a step closer to them and placed the bowl of potatoes he'd been holding onto the counter. "But I have delt with worse." He said with a small smirk, trying to perk himself back up.  
Harry, as well as Tom, gave their own nods as they agreed with Neelix. They all had been through worse then a nights loss of sleep.  
"Just take it easy." Harry said with a small concerned smile, as he stood beside Tom hoping he wouldn't have to go to the replicator to get himself some breakfast before his shift on the bridge started. Harry would admit that Neelix's eggs was better then replicated eggs.  
Neelix was comforted by Harry's and Tom's concern for his well being, as he gave a small nod of his own, then looked to the two of them. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they wanted, as they eyed him with hungry, hopeful eyes. "I'll see if I can whip something up for you two." He said with a small understanding tone as he headed to the back of the kitchen. Some scrambled eggs, sausage and toast should satisfy them.  
But Neelix didn't get too far, as he was overcome by a intense wave of dizziness and went down with a heavy thump and a moan. In the background he could faintly hear the frightened shouts of Tom calling out his name and Harry calling the doctor to inform him of a medical emergency as the Lnt. rushed to his side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is he?"  
"Resting, but stable. He was already unconscious when Tom and Harry brought him in, and he has yet to awaken. And I'm not going to wake him either. The scans I did revealed he's exhausted." The doctor said with a calm demeanor as he turned away from facing Neelix who was laying, resting on the main sickbay bed and the Captain.  
"But what caused it is the reason I asked you down here." Doctor said his tone still calm, yet remained professional as he brought up Neelix's medical scan on the medical monitor.  
Hearing the doctor Janeway, looked up from Neelix as she made her way over to him, worry and curiosity etched on her face.  
"When I first did the scans of him, I had found what appeared to be high leaves of the hormone hCG in his blood stream. Now the only time this happens is during pregnancy in a woman or when cancerous cells are present in a male." The Doctor explained to Janeway.  
But before she had a chance to speak he continued.  
"But as I ran more medical scans that would have detected the cancer, my test results also found a high level of estrogen in his blood. It was then I ran a separate scan and I had found this."  
The Doctor said as he then brought up a different medical scan on the monitor. It was a full view of Neelix's insides, and it was then the doctor pointed to a section in Neelix's abdomen. Pressing a few buttons on the screen the image enlarged and Janeway's eyes widen as she suddenly realized what she was seeing.  
Looking from the monitor to Neelix's then back to the Doctor, Janeway was in shock.  
"Judging by the size I'd say it's at least 7 weeks old. Which would put it at the time the transporter incident occurred with Mr. Tavix. I'll have to speak with Mr. Tavix further on Talaxian pregnancy." Doctor said as he looked from Janeway to the stoic Talaxian they've come to care greatly about.  
"But there's no doubt about it, Captain. Mr. Neelix is pregnant."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pregnant?" Neelix said, shocked and in disbelief as he looked right at the Doctor and his Captain with a confused frown. "H-h-how?" Neelix managed to stammer out. "I mean that's not possible. It takes two to- uh well you know, and I uh- haven't-" Neelix said getting flustered as he tried to defend himself and make sense of the situation.  
"Under normal circumstances you'd be right." The Doctor said maintaining his professional manner. "No. My guess is this happened from a combination of your Mylean DNA, the container of bio genetic gel you came in contact with and the transportation incident that occurred 7 weeks ago with Mr. Tavix." The Doctor said in a clearly professional manner.  
"My Mylean...the bio genetic...Tavix? But I thought the gene had been receded? And, if I remember right, you had given me a clean bill of health from that." Neelix asked, still confused but did his best to remain calm.  
"So had I." The Doctor said as he brought up a scan of Neelix's DNA structure. "Turns out that had been wrong." He said as he pointed to markers in Neelix's DNA. "These markers here are clearly Mylean. And from the scans I've just done the markers have changed your reproductive physiology, which would account for how you're even capable of getting pregnant in the first place. From what I've surmised when you came in contact with the gel, it's what caused the glitch in the buffers during transport and unintentionally mixed your DNA with that of Mr. Tavix's together, creating the baby." The Doctor said still in a professional manner, but clearly amazed by the finding.  
"Well the pregnancy would explain why I've been out of sorts and why my emotions have been everywhere, especially this last week." Neelix said with a tired but understanding even apologetic sigh.  
"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" The Doctor asked confused knowing how finicky the Talaxian was. When it came to being sick Neelix had very little time or patience for it.  
"Cause I honestly didn't think much of it. Just thought it was from working. After all I'm on my feet more then 16 hours a day. Added with the training sessions I've been doing with Tavix." Neelix said being honest as he looked right at the doctor. It was then another thought hit him, the baby.  
"The baby is alright, right?" He asked, worry etched in his voice now as he put a protective hand on his stomach.  
"Oh yes. The child is completely fine. At this stage a simple fall wouldn't do any damage. And aside from the pregnancy you're perfectly healthy." The doctor explained, knowing he was easing some of Neelix's worries.  
"A baby." Neelix said softly but mostly to himself as the situation really started to sink in. "I'm going...to have...a baby." He said softly aloud again, as he looked down to his stomach but this time as a overjoyed smile spread across his face. Remembering how much he wanted to be a father when Kes had gone into the elogium. Remembered her saying how one day it might be possible still for him to be a father. Guess Kes had been right, of course this wasn't quite what Neelix had planned or even imagined. But still he'd never given up the hope of one day becoming a father. And while the thought of carrying a child did scare him a little, Neelix was not about to pass up this chance. It was then his mind was made up. "I'm going to be a father." He then let out a amused chuckle at the irony to his next words, looking now to Janeway and the Doctor. "And a mother."  
Janeway gave a amused smile herself at Neelix's words. "I'm giving you the next few days off. To let all this settle in."  
"Captain, if it's all the same to you I'm perfectly happy returning to work." Neelix said in a casual tone, after all he enjoyed the work he did in helping the crew. "I'd much rather be busy then sit in my quarters doing nothing."  
"Are you sure?" She voiced again as she laid a gentle hand on his upper arm.  
"Yes, I'll make sure not to work myself to hard and take more breaks. And I'll get help from other members of the crew. I know Lnt. Jenson has been asking for a chance at the kitchen. I could train him to help me." Neelix explained.  
"I concur with the Captain about you to taking the next few days off. Your dopamine levels are low, indicating that you're exhausted. On top of that you also have added levels of estrogen running through your body, and lower levels of progesterone. To put it simply, if you don't rest I have no doubt you'll have another reoccurrence of what happened in the Mess Hall. I'd rather you not push yourself. It could cause complications. When Mr. Tavix arrives I want him to also check you over. After all he does know more about Talaxian pregnancy then I do." The Doctor said in a serious but calm yet concerned tone.  
"But you just said the baby was alright." Neelix said now getting worried.  
"And it is from what I can tell of the scans. But like I said, its you who needs to rest." The Doctor explained not meaning to concern Neelix.  
Of course the decision was made for Neelix, proving the Doctors and the Captain's point, as when he went to stand, the room started to spin again and he sat quickly back down with a nauseous groan his arm supported by the Captain. She had seen what had been about to happen. At the gentle pat on his arm and the soft pointed look the Captain gave him, closing his eyes Neelix nodded his head in consent. "Alright I'll take the next few days off."  
He said knowing when he was beat, but took it with a good heart. After all, they were simply looking after his welfare.  
"Where's Tavix? I need to te-" Neelix started but it was then that said Talaxian walked into sick bay.  
"Neelix." Tavix called worry in his tone as he walked in, dressed in a simple purple and silver swirled pattern long sleeved top and black pants. "Are you alright?" Concern laced in his voice for his close friend as he walked quickly up to him. "I heard what happened in the Mess Hall."  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine." Neelix said with a casual shrug and a smile. But it was then he turned more serious as he looked Tavix squarely in the eyes.  
"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said what I did." Tavix said in a genuine apology.  
"No, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm the one who should be sorry. At least now I know why I've been acting the way I have. The Doctor did find something as he scanned me." Neelix said trying to think of the best way to inform his friend that he was about to be a father.  
"Oh?" Tavix said curious and slightly confused as Neelix just told him he was fine.  
"Doctor." Janeway said motioning him over with her head. "We'll give you two some privacy for a little while." Janeway said as she and the Doctor left sick bay.  
"Neelix, I don't understand." Tavix said not bothering to hide his confusion from his tone as the Captain and Doctor left paying them no mind. "What's going on? First you say you're fine but then the doctor found something." Tavix said highly confused, worried even.  
"Well I guess the only way to say it is to say it, but I doubt you'd believe me at first." Neelix said going into one of his rambles, and he only did when he was nervous himself.  
"Neelix." Tavix said sternly as he gently but firmly took hold of both of Neelix's upper arms to get him focused.  
"I'm pregnant." Neelix said in a calm semi dead pan tone as he looked right at Tavix.  
After a moment of staring at Neelix in disbelief, Tavix let out a chuckling laugh. But after another moment Tavix realized Neelix was serious. "  
You're serious." Tavix said shocked and in disbelief.  
"Very." Neelix said looking very solemn getting mad at Tavix for doubting him.  
"Wha-? How?" Tavix asked in pure shock, trying to wrap his mind over the fact that his good friend was pregnant.  
"Oh, a little combination of my Mylean ancestry," Neelix said then gave a pause as he swallowed nervously, "and when we were transported to sick bay from after the attack." Of course Neelix didn't give Tavix a chance to speak as he continued. "Seems that gel can do a little more then heal tissue under the right conditions."  
Still in shock Tavix moved away from Neelix as he processed all that he had been told. It was then a thought came to his mind. "What about me?" He asked concerned.  
"What about you?" Neelix asked with a confused frown not sure where he was going with the question.  
"I also came in contact with that gel. What if I have the same condition." Tavix explained somewhat scared of the thought. What if it wasn't a complete baby but rather this mutated tumor? That thought terrified him more then the fact he could also be pregnant. Of course he doubted he was. Neelix had already been showing clear signs of his condition through his moods and fatigue. The signs of a Talaxian pregnancy early on were hard to miss. Extremely tired, irritability, needing to eat more. Something Tavix was definitely not going through. No Tavix saying what he did was him was more rambling because of his nerves.  
"Oh I don't know. That's actually a really good question. I doubt it though. You're not showing any symptoms like I am." Neelix said in a sure tone. Neelix could see how this situation was really bothering Tavix. "You don't seem like you're too happy with this."  
"Neelix I'm not sure what to think. Never in a million years did I think something like this would happen." Tavix said, unsure of what to do or how he should feel, but was still being honest with his friend.  
"I know what you mean." Neelix said in understanding. "But..." Neelix started waiting till Tavix was looking at him before he continued, "I'm also not going to pass up this opportunity just because of the strange circumstances around it." He said calmly but seriously. "Not when I know the baby is healthy and developing as it should." Neelix said trying to muster up the courage of what he needed to say. "And I can understand if you don't want any part of it. I won't hold it against you."  
Tavix was silent as he let Neelix get out what he needed to say. He could see how hard it was for him to say what he did and that he held by what he said. For the longest time Tavix was silent as he weighed out his options. Should he or should he not have any part of this? But then Neelix did know of his past family and how eventually he wanted one again. But in this way? Neelix did say the child was healthy and not just some tumours growth. The Doctor wouldn't lie about that.  
"The Doctor would like for you to examine me, or more the baby, to confirm that the pregnancy is alright. As your more knowledgeable in that area." Neelix said being careful and sensitive in his choice of words as he spoke to his friend, hoping the Talaxian would do it.  
It was a long moment before Tavix spoke. "I'll do the examination." He said in a soft tone, after all he wasn't going to deny Neelix his help medical wise, especially since the Doctor wasn't as informed in this area at Tavix was and he couldn't help but chuckle mentally at the situation. "But I need awhile to think on the matter Neelix." He said, his tone uncertain, anxious even scared.  
"Thank you. I really appreciate this. Knowing how hard the subject is for you." Neelix said his voice taking on a soft and sincerely grateful tone.  
Tavix gave a soft nod as he picked up a medical tricorder and waved the wand slowly over the lower midsection of Neelix's stomach.  
Just as Neelix had said, the scans confirmed that he was in fact pregnant, and the growth of the baby would put it's conception at the time of the incident that occurred on the trading station. The tricorder scans Tavix did revealed the baby was healthy with no abnormalities. Tavix released the heavy breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  
The child was alright. No, he was alright Tavix corrected himself as he learned the sex of the child. A boy. The child was a boy.  
"Tavix?" Neelix voiced softly as he'd seen the Talaxian start to space out. Honestly it was starting to scare him thinking perhaps there was something wrong with the baby that the Doc hadn't seen.  
"I-is everything...?" Neelix started to say as Tavix came out of his daze.  
With a small shake of his head Tavix focused himself back in the present. "Oh, yes. Yes." He said with a nod. "He's alright. Healthy and where he should be at this point in development." Tavix said with a thin smile, as he fought to keep his emotions under control. Feelings of jealousy, anger, loneliness, confusion all ran through the Talaxian.  
"He?" Neelix said a little caught off guard as it took a moment for him to register what Tavix had said. But before Neelix had a chance to say anything else he heard as the doors to sick bay opened. It was at that moment that the Doctor walked in.  
"Ah. Good. I see you checked him over." Doctor said with a smile as he saw the tricorder in Tavix's hands.  
"Yes, Doctor." Neelix said relieved. He watched as Tavix closed the tricorder and left sick bay. Disappointment, uncertainty, in what was to come, and even sadness filled Neelix at seeing the taller Talaxian leave. But at the same time Neelix didn't expect this to be easy on him either. Not after learning of Tavix's past.  
Making his way into his quarters Tavix paused right at the inside of the door. The tricorder still in his hand he looked down to it. It was then a deep anger filled him. One so strong it made his hands shake and tears stream down his face.  
Unable to keep it bottled up inside of him, he threw the tricorder to the floor with a deep shout, then turned to the nearest object; the glass table in front of the couch and leather chairs. It went down easily enough, shattering as it made contact with the floor.  
Tavix took a seat on the couch, exhausted from the anger and now the anguish that coursed through his body. He didn't stop the tears streaming down his face as he let the pain of the past resurface.  
So lost and out of it Tavix hadn't realised when it was exactly he'd fallen asleep, as he woke with a jolt. Trying to catch his breath he stood, looking around the room.  
From the corner of his eye a glimmer caught his attention. With slow movements he made his way over to it, kneeling down he picked it up. It was the tricorder he'd thrown early in his rage.  
With slow, unsure movements, Tavix opened the tricorder looking over its last readings. The readings of the baby. A baby that was part his.  
His. And no one but himself could take that away from him. Neelix wouldn't. He'd made that clear. And then there was the-  
Shaking his head Tavix made up his mind as he closed the tricorder, a new determination in his movements as left his quarters.  
He knew at this time Neelix would be in the Mess Hall, but upon arrival he learned that Neelix was off the next few days because of his...condition. It would seem Neelix had no problem telling people about it. But then Neelix was excited about the pregnancy, that much had been clear in sick bay.  
It wasn't long before Tavix found himself standing right outside Neelix's Quarters. Taking a deep breath, Tavix tried to calm himself, calm his racing heart. After a moment he brought his hand to the chime at Neelix's door and pressed it, it's sound a little more sharp then normal because of his nerves.  
Several seconds later the door to Neelix's room opened, with said Talaxian standing at the inside of the doorway.  
"Tavix." He said with a curious frown.  
"Neelix. We need to talk." Tavix said in a calm, hopeful even tone as he gave a small smile at his friend.


	6. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a supply mission the team is trapped by a plasma storm. Will Voyager be able to get them out or will they be lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much Voyagerfanfiction for betaing this chapter for me! And thank you to all my readers for staying with me and being patient with me. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up sooner.

"Captain's log supplemental. We have arrived at a class G planet that seems to be rich in deuterium as well as plant life. I'm sending down Chakotay, Neelix and Tom with two separate teams to collect as much as they can. As we have encountered on another planet in the past, this one also contains E.M particles in the upper atmosphere. But this time the limited window in which we can send anyone up or down isn't as extreme. I'm hoping this time, the mission will be less eventful."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You excited?" Neelix asked, eager to get down to the plant and for a change in routine and scenery.  
"You're in a good mood this morning." Tom said a bit caught off guard but relieved, given how Neelix's attitude been the last 3 weeks.  
"I was able to get a good nights sleep and the sickness seems to be tampering off thanks to the doctors and Tavix's help." Neelix explained.  
Needless to say it had been a shock to the crew to learn of Neelix's condition but after the surprise had worn off people, especially his friends, congratulated him.  
"Well, that's a relief." Tom said with a small relived smile. "No offence, but you can get pretty nasty when you're grumpy." Tom explained at the confused and curious look Neelix gave.  
Neelix of course, had to admit that Tom was right on that statement as he gave an agreeing nod and apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I don't mean it. It's just hard with all these hormones. And I don't mean that as an excuse, really." Neelix said as he tried to explain his plight to Tom. It was hard to explain something to someone who hadn't experienced it before.  
"I know." Tom said in a understanding sympathetic tone, having not taken offence to the unexpected outbursts that had been thrown his way when Neelix had a mood swing. "And I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better. But I didn't take you for one to take medicine while, well, you know, in your condition. I mean, I know how bad some of that stuff can be." Tom said as he looked to Neelix thoughtfully.  
"I'm not, at least not synthetic or...whatever. No, Tavix and the Doctor have had me on organic treatments these last few weeks." Neelix explained as he helped Tom pack containers into the larger tubs in the transporter room. Honestly, Neelix was great full for the frequent openings because the ionic particles weren't as dense. It made him feel less trapped if something did happen on the surface.  
"Ah. You know, it's pretty amazing what I've learned from just being an assistant for the Doctor." Tom said with a small shake of his head.  
"You and me both. I thought my knowledge in medicine was decent before but since I've meet Tavix." Neelix said with a chuckle and good humoured shake of his head. "And I'm still learning from him."  
"Honestly I don't think we'll ever really learn all there is about medicine." Tom said as he finished up with the last of the tubs. He looked to the other two crew members that'd been assigned to his team and they to had finished.  
"True." Neelix said in agreement.  
"I'm surprised you're allowed to go on this away mission." Tom said but then continued at Neelix's confused look. "Well you know, cause of the pregnancy." He explained.  
"Well, Tavix has confirmed that I and the pregnancy are stable and healthy. And I'm only being allowed to go because it's a danger free mission. Aside from some larger rodents on the planet there's nothing to really worry about." Neelix said, understanding Tom's concern.  
"You're, what, how far along now?" Tom asked curious.  
"Ten weeks as of yesterday." Neelix said with a smile as he placed both hands on his belly.  
"Ah." He said with a nod. "Okay, that's it. We're ready to go." Tom said giving everything one last visual check over and tapping his comm badge. "Paris to the Captain and Chakotay."  
"Chakotay here." The Commander acknowledged as he stood listening in the hanger bay with the empty containers that would hold the deuterium.  
"Go ahead Mr. Paris." The Captain answered over the comm from her seat on the Bridge.  
"We're ready to go down here." Tom informed them as he looked to Neelix waiting for Janeway to answer.  
"Chakotay?" Janeway asked, knowing he would understand her silent question.  
"We're also ready for transport." Chakotay informed her as a team member nodded his head as everything was set to go.  
"Understood. There's a window opening up here shortly. Standby." Janeway informed both teams.  
On the Bridge Janeway had stood, making her way over to Harry who was at his station. "How much longer?" She asked.  
"About two minutes." Harry said as he looked over his left shoulder to his Captain.  
"Understood." Janeway said as she recontacted both teams telling them to stand ready for transport and received acknowledgement from both teams.  
"There's a window opening. The scans are showing the area to be thick in vegetation and rock formations. To the south is more rocky terrain with crystalline deuterium formations." Harry said as he read over the scans and looked to his Captain.  
"How long will the window stay open?" Janeway asked  
"Looks like an hour." Harry said as he checked over the data from the scan of the upper atmosphere.  
"Confirmed. Circulation in the upper atmosphere indicates that the window will remain open for at least one hour." Tuvok said from his own station on the Bridge.  
With a nod, Janeway contacted the away teams. "Chakotay, Tom, Neelix, we have an open window for an hour. Try to collect as many resources as you can. I want you to report in every 15 minutes." Janeway instructed.  
"Understood." Chakotay said as he and his team were ready to beam down to the surface.  
"Every 15 minutes? Doesn't that sound a little over cautious? Especially since we can get to our people more quickly this time around." Neelix asked as he picked up a carry case and placed it over his shoulder.  
"After what happened last time with us, can't say I blame her." Tom said as he and the two crewmen walked onto the transporter pad, his own carry case strapped to his shoulder and a tricorder on his side.  
"True." Neelix said agreeing with Tom after he thought about it for a moment from her point of view. "That wasn't really very fun." He said as he joined Tom on the pad, remembering the mission.  
"No." Tom agreed as he looked to the transporter operator and gave him a nod to beam them down to the surface.

Within a matter of seconds Tom, Neelix the two crewmen and the holding containers had been transported to the surface of the planet. As Voyager's sensors had indicated, thick green vegetation of all kinds of varieties surrounded the first team.  
"Sure is beautiful, isn't it" Neelix stated not asked, in awe as he looked around.  
"Yeah it is." Tom said as he then tapped at his comm badge as he received a incoming call. "Paris here."  
"Tom, we've set up a site 5 kilometres west of you." Chakotay said over the comm.  
"Understood." Tom said as the comm closed. Looking to Neelix he better situated the case on his shoulder. "Well, we better get started."  
"Right." Neelix said with his own nod. And after only a few minutes of searching Neelix had found a nice outcrop of edible mushrooms. Opening his case he began to pick. "This place sure is better then the last one we were at." Neelix said starting up a conversation as he picked.  
Tom gave a good humoured chuckle. "Yeah. A lot better." He said as he helped. Off in the distance the two crewmen continued to search for other edible plants.  
Needless to say it didn't take Neelix long to find all sorts of edible plants. And before either of them knew it, it was time for the first check in. That completed Neelix, Tom and their small team got back to work.  
As the groups continued in their work, they began to notice that the wind was starting to pick up. And they weren't the only ones.  
On Voyager, Harry's attention was caught as his station gave three quick beeps, alerting him. A curious frown came over Harry's face as he checked the alert.  
The beeping alert also caught Janeway's attention and she looked over her shoulder sitting up a little straighter, concern coming to her face. "Harry?"  
"Short range sensors are picking up a type 3 plasma storm. It'll hit us in... 7 minutes." Harry informed her.  
"Why didn't the sensors pick it up sooner?" Janeway asked a little confused.  
"I don't know Captain." Harry answered honestly though just as confused.  
Knowing that it wasn't like Harry to not do his duties, Janeway wasn't agitated with him. "There must be something wrong with the Ship's sensors." She said aloud, still puzzled. "I want to run a full diagnostic of the Ship, but first we have to call back the teams." She said as she quickly stood and headed over to Harry. "Janeway to Chakotay." She said once she tapped her badge.  
On the surface the winds had really picked up the last 5 minutes. At times, gusting at 30-50 miles and over. The mission abandoned Tom, Neelix and his team quickly met up with Chakotay and his team.  
"Chakotay here!" He had to shout over the wind to be heard.  
"We're picking up a type 3 plasma storm. Be prepared for transport." Janeway advised, as she spoke a little louder over her comm badge so Chakotay would hear her. Even she could hear the howling wind over the open communication an the distant clash of charged plasma in the atmosphere.  
"Understood!" Chakotay said as he looked to all gathered around him. His crewmen and the gathered supplies. "I'd suggest you beam up the supplies first!" He said sternly.  
"Chakotay I appreciate your concern but were beaming up the away team first." Janeway said her Captain training kicking in.  
"Captain! We can't afford to lose what we've gathered! Not with our supplies so low! This maybe the only chance we have for a while." Chakotay argued back. And what he had said was true. It was after all why they were on the planet.  
With a heavy sigh Janeway had to concede defeat. "Stand by." She ordered. She looked to Harry.  
Seeing the unspoken command Harry nodded his head. "Fixing a lock on the supplies." He said as he quickly taped at the controls on his station.  
On the planet the crewmen watched as the supplies where highlighted by the transporter beam. But there was a problem, just by watching they knew the transporter was having a hard time locking on. No doubt from the incoming storm. After a few seconds, relief came to some of the faces as the transport completed.  
"Transport complete. But I'm going to have to bring them up two at a time because of the interference from the incoming storm." Harry said, his look and tone serious as he looked to his Captain.  
"Understood. I'm heading down to transporter room 2." Janeway said as she quickly headed for the turbolift, not waiting on a answer.  
"I suggest you make it fast. We have less than 3 minutes before the storm hits and have to raise our shields." Tuvok said from his station on the Bridge.

As Janeway made her way to transporter room 2, Harry did his best to lock onto the members of the crew. "Kim to Chakotay." He called on the comm badge. "Stand by for transport. We're trying to lock on but are having problems from interference from the storm."  
"Understood!" Chakotay shouted as he heard the comm. "I want you to beam up Neelix and Ensigns Conway, Johnsons, Dickens, Millers, and Conners first!" Chakotay shouted having to shield his face from flying debris of dirt, leaves, plants and rocks as he watched the incoming storm.  
"I'm fine Commander! Get the others to safety first!" Neelix said not thinking twice at seeing how scared the Ensigns were.  
"Stand by." Harry's voice said over the comm. On Voyager Harry wasn't actually very picky about who he managed to get a lock on first. As it happened he was able to get a lock on some of the Ensigns first as they where more out in the open and away from the surrounding trees. "Kim to Janeway."  
"Janeway here." She said as she walked quickly into the transporter room.  
"I've got Ensigns Conway, and Dickens." Harry said.  
"Understood. I'm trying to get a lock on the others." Janeway said as her fingers quickly worked at the keys on the station.

On the planet Chakotay, Neelix, Tom and Ensigns Miller, Johnson and Conners watched as the others were transported. But even Chakotay jumped as a strong plasma bolt flashed across the darkened sky. They were running out of time. Looking to his team again he saw as now Miller and Conners started to disappear in the light from the transporter. Like the others it took a few seconds longer then usual to get a solid lock then they were gone.  
On Voyager the two Ensigns reappeared in transporter room 2. Quickly they left with a thankful nod to their Captain.  
"One minute." Tuvok said as usual with no emotion.  
"I'm going to try to grab the rest of the team in one shot." Janeway said to the Bridge. Once more her fingers were a flurry of movement across the controls.  
"Energising." She said once she had a lock on the team.  
"40 seconds." Tuvok said.  
But as Janeway started the transport beam she encountered heavy interference. The controls beeping at her loudly.  
On the surface the last of the team started to disappear but then reappeared as the transport failed because of the heavy interference. Quickly, they took shelter inside the nearby caves knowing they had no choice but to ride out the storm that way.  
"Damn!" Janeway said aloud frustrated as she had been so close.  
"Raising shields. All decks, brace for impact." Tuvok said over a ship wide announcement.  
Through the windows and an outside view of the ship the plasma storm slammed into Voyager like an unstoppable wave. The force causing Voyager to rock from the turbulence. Inside fuses blew out and some of the crew was knocked off their feet. After a minute, the worst of the turbulence passed and the external dampeners was able to steady the ship.  
"Deeper! Keep going!" Chakotay shouted, to what remained of his team in front of him, to be heard over the deafening clash of bolts from the plasma storm. After several minutes of running they came to a large wide tavern that split off into different sections. Panting each looked to Chakotay on what to do next. But it was clear even he didn't know what to do next.

<><><><><><><><><>

It took a moment, but in that moment, Chakotay realized he and his team, for now was safe.  
As the storm raged outside it was then Chakotay realised that the noise was muffled in this part of the cave. He looked to his team. "This seems to be the safest spot. We'll wait the storm out here." He instructed.  
Not paying any mind to the others as they sat down, Chakotay made his way over to Neelix, as the Talaxian rested himself in a nook in the wall.  
"I'm sorry." He said as he knelt down.  
"It's not your fault, Commander. You didn't know this was going to happen." Neelix said understanding exactly why he was apologising. "But, what I want to know is how this happened? Why didn't the Ship's sensors pick up the storm sooner?" Neelix asked curious and highly confused at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gamma radiation mixed with actinides particles." Harry Kim said from his position at the screen in the debriefing room.  
"The leading front of this plasma storm was full of micro astroids that was loaded with actinides. It's what caused the sensors to miss it until it was almost right on top of us." B'Elanna said as she looked from Harry to the Captain as he took a seat.  
"If I remember correctly, the USS-Enterprise C had also come across actinides before." Janeway said as she thought for a moment. "Yes. It was during a search mission for a group of rebels. The asteroid belt was also high in actinides and masked the ship from the Enterprise's sensors."  
"Were they able to break through the interference?" B'Elanna asked.  
"Unfortunately not." Janeway said then jumped slightly as a large plasma bolt flashed across the window. "Any idea on how long till we're out of this storm?" Janeway said, a little annoyed.  
"Fortunately I am able to give you an answer." Tuvok said from his own seat at the table. "Before the storm hit I was able to do a quick scan. The size of this storm is 50 kilometers by 76 kilometers, and is moving at 12.6 kilometers an hour. By my calculations the storm will clear us in 6 hours, 34 minutes."  
"Alright, we've got 6 and a half hours. No doubt Chakotay and the team took shelter in the caves on the surface. Where are we on shields?" Janeway asked.  
"Shields are, at the moment, at 96 percent. If we run into no further interference the shields will keep us protected until the storm passes." Tuvok said.  
"And we can't use the transporters cause of the electromagnetic interference." Janeway said, frustrated by their lack of choices. "Alright, then people. Batten down the hatches. We're riding out the storm." Janeway said with a new determination as she then dismissed the meeting.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

With a startled gasp, Neelix woke, and for a few seconds he had forgotten where he was. Then it all came rushing back to him.  
"Neelix? You okay?" Tom asked worried as he knelt in front of the Talaxian.  
"Yeah.." Neelix said catching his breath as he attempted to calm his racing heart. "Yeah, I'm alright." He said as he rubbed at his face tired still. "Just jumpy cause of the storm I guess. How long was I out?"  
"A few hours." Tom said as he settled himself a bit more comfortably in front of the Talaxian. "I don't blame you." Tom said, feeling a little jumpy himself to cause of the storm. "We found out that this cave is also rich in fistrium, and is acting as a shield against the storm."  
"That's fortunate for us." Neelix said trying to stifle a tired yawn.  
"Still tired, huh?" Tom asked as he watched the expecting Talaxian carefully. Honestly Tom wasn't surprised. With Tavix's help he learned that Talaxian's remained fatigued throughout most of the pregnancy because of how sensitive their bodies were to any changes. Pregnancy took a great deal of energy from them coupled with the hormonal changes that threw their bodies off more so than other races.  
Neelix nodded his head as he sat himself up straighter, but it was clear he was fighting himself to stay awake.  
"Go back to sleep, Neelix." Tom said acting as the Medic he was trained to be. "You clearly need the rest and I doubt we're going anywhere anytime soon. If we do, I'll wake you." Tom said.  
Looking to Tom with tired eyes, Neelix only nodded his head as he tried to get comfortable again against the cave wall. A few seconds later a confused far away curious frown came to Neelix face.  
"Neelix?" Tom asked worried.  
A small smile coming to his face, Neelix placed both his hands on his lower stomach at the realization of what he was feeling.  
Watching Neelix Tom also realized what was happening. Neelix was feeling the baby moving. But just to make sure Tom took out the medical tricorder he carried as he scanned it slowly over the Talaxian. "Yup, that's the baby moving." Tom said with a warm smile.  
"It feels so weird. But right at the same time." Neelix said feeling over joyed and awed. Then scared as a few tears ran down his face at what could happen to them on this planet.  
"Hey, we're going to get out of here. The Captain won't leave us." Tom said encouragingly to the silent crying Talaxian. Hearing footsteps he looked over his shoulder as Chakotay approached.  
"How we doing over here?" Chakotay asked as he knelt down next to the two. He watched as Neelix wiped at the tears on his face, taking in a deep breath.  
"We're holding up." Tom said as he looked to Chakotay.  
Chakotay thought knew better as he handed Neelix the water canister, it was clear they were both scared even though they put on a brave front. "The storm doesn't seem to be getting any worse. It's safe to say it's no bigger then a type 4. Before it hit I grabbed us plenty of food and water to last 3 days."  
Finished with the water he handed it to Tom. "You don't think we'll be stuck here that long, do you?" Neelix asked a bit frantic as he stood up straighter.  
"At this point I honestly don't know. We could be stuck here a few more hours or a few days." Chakotay said as he also handed the two some packets of food.  
"Well I'm certainly not hoping for the latter." Neelix said as he opened his packet of food and nibbled on the dried piece of meat.  
"You're not the only one." Chakotay said with a good humored smile. That quickly vanished as he heard a low growl in one of the distant tunnels, turning to face it as he quickly got to his feet.  
Chakotay wasn't the only one who heard it as Tom and Neelix made it to their feet, followed by the two Ensigns, the growling growing in volume as the creature approached.

<><><><><><><><>

"I really think we should get out of here." Neelix advised as he took a step to be behind Tom, his apprehension growing rapidly with the creature's approach.  
Johnson remained quiet as he too stood behind Neelix and Tom.  
"I'm agreeing with Neelix." Tom said as he withdrew his phaser looking to Chakotay who held his tricorder and a light directed at the tunnel.  
"I'm also in agreement. This life form, whatever it is, isn't very big but it's outer body is incredibly dense." Chakotay said as he looked over the readings.  
"That means it can really take a punch and keep going. But why now? We've been in this cave for hours." Tom said confused.  
Looking back to Tom, it was then Chakotay remembered the packet of open food, that Neelix still held in his hand.  
"It's the food." Chakotay said as he looked back, shining his light towards the tunnel as the creature let out another loud growl.  
"I say we leave the food and find another tunnel to stay in till Voyager can rescue us." Neelix said starting to panic as the growl sounded almost on top of them.  
Before any of them could say anything more, the light reviled two yellow fluorescent eyes peeking at the team from the darkness of the tunnel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain? Is it true?" Tavix almost shouted his worry taking over as he approached Janeway in her ready room.  
"I'm afraid so." Janeway said knowing full well what the lean Talaxian was referring to.  
"I knew Neelix shouldn't have gone. I had a strong gut feeling something was going to happen but I ignored it knowing how much he wanted to go." Tavix said almost blaming himself in his worry as he took a seat in the chair in front of the Captain's desk.  
"Tavix, you mustn't blame yourself. You had no idea this was going to happen. And I'm confident the team is safe." Janeway said as she walked around her desk to sit directly in front Tavix. "When they first arrived Chakotay informed us about a network of caves and tunnels. I'm sure their safe in there. And as soon as the storm breaks we're pulling them up."  
"I hope you're right Captain. If I lost Neelix and the...." Tavix said still unsure as he stood, "Please keep me informed Captain." And with that Tavix left the room.  
As Janeway watched him leave a sympathetic look came over her. "I hope I am too." She said softly dejectedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team was frozen as the eyes watched them. Blinking, it quickly emerged from the darkness, the team backing up fast to give it room all paused in shock and disbelief as a small 2 foot creature that looked almost like an otter but had scales all along its body paused in front of them. It let out a deep mewing growl as it sat on its hind feet looking up at the team in curiosity, it's head tilted.  
"Is that it?" Neelix said in a surprised stupor looking to Chakotay.  
"That can't be it?!" Tom said aloud his voice pitching in shock, feeling almost stupid now.  
"Yeah. That's it." Chakotay said lowering his light as he got over his own shocked stupor.  
"It's kinda cute." Neelix said as he took a step toward it, watching as it sniffed at him or more at the piece of meat in his hand. Getting close to the curious and hungry creature, Neelix slowly lowered the jerky towards the creature.  
With a series of soft gurgle like growls it sniffed at the meat before quickly taking hold of it in its mouth and scampering off in the direction it came from.  
"Aww. The little guy was hungry." Neelix said compassionately. "And from those growls I know I was expecting this giant monster to appear." Neelix said feeling silly now over the way he reacted.  
"I'm glad that's was all it was." Chakotay said seriously as he allowed himself to relax again. "I think the storm is still making us all a little jumpy."  
"I can agree with that." Neelix said walking around a bit to stretch out as he ate at another piece of the jerky in the packet.  
Johnson had also opened his packet of food sitting back down on the rock he'd chosen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Voyager, Tavix was doing his best to remain calm as he paced slowly back and forth in his Quarters. So engrossed with his thoughts about what could be happening on the surface Tavix startled at the chime to his door.  
It was on the second chime and the worried sound of a young girl's voice calling him by name that got him moving to open it.  
Standing on the other side was Naomi Wildman, looking up at him with searching eyes. Before Tavix could say anything she spoke.  
"I heard what happened with the away team." It was clear that like him, Naomi was worried to about Neelix and no doubt the others.  
"I see news travels fast." He said with a small smile as he moved over so she could enter his Quarters.  
"It's a small ship." She said as she took the invite walking into the room.  
"Yes, I suppose it is." He said watching her, taking a step away from the door so it'd close. "Naomi-" Tavix started but was cut off as she began speaking.  
"He'll be alright." Naomi said with certainty as she looked from the plasma storm filled window to him. "I know it."  
"How do you know?" Tavix said not bothering to hide his worry and doubts as he walked up to the girl, sitting down in the chair that she stood beside so he was face to face with her.  
"I don't know. I just do." Naomi said as she looked back out the window. "I guess you can call it gut feelings. This isn't the first time and my mom says to trust what it's telling me, cause normally it's right." Naomi said with that same certainty as she looked back at Tavix with a smile.  
Letting out a small sigh Tavix couldn't help but feel lighter at Naomi's words. Looking out the window himself he smiled as he too then felt that it'd be alright. "Thank you, Naomi." He said sincerely.  
"Hey, you're family now too. And family is there for each other." Naomi said with a warm smile.  
Tavix couldn't stop the happy chuckle that left him. "Yes, you're right." Tavix said as his attention was brought back to the window as the storm started to thin out.  
"The storm is almost over. Come on." Naomi said as she took his hand and lead him out of the room.  
On the Bridge, Harry also took notice to the storm dissipating as his console beeped at him. He hit his comm badge ready to call the Captain out when she walked out of her ready room with a hopeful expression. "Captain." He stated with a smile. "Looks like the storm is dissipating faster then we first thought. It'll be past us in 4 minutes."  
"That's wonderful news Harry." Janeway said as she looked to the main view screen. "It would seem your calculations were a bit off Tuvok." Janeway said with a smile.  
"Contrary to the belief, I am relieved." Tuvok said from his own station. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the surface, the team also took notice to the storm passing as the wind speeds died down and the plasma bolts grew distant.  
Slowly, they made their way out of the cave. Coming to the mouth, they were greeted by the rays of sunlight as they peeked through the back end of the storm.  
"Janeway to Chakotay." Was heard, though a bit staticky over the Commander's comm badge.  
"Chakotay here." He said as he tapped at his own, looking to his team with a smile, as they too smiled back, knowing soon they'd all be back on Voyager.  
"It's good to hear your voice Captain."  
"Have your team stand by for transport." Janeway said over the comm.  
"We're ready Captain." Chakotay said as then he and the team were transported back into Voyager.  
As the team disappeared in the blue energy beam, a gurgling chirp was followed by the otter creature appearing at the mouth of the cave. In its hold a small piece of the meat remained, sitting on its hind legs as it slowly chewed on the meat making chirping sounds as it did so.


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the past few weeks Neelix is realising that's he's developed romantic feelings for Tavix. But will the taller Talaxian reciprocate his feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Voyagerfanfiction for being patient with me while I did this chapter! It means a lot to me!

"Neelix's personal log Stardate 51695.3. I'm due shortly for my 12 week examination. Tavix, like I, is excited and will be joining me for it.”  
With a smile, sitting at the round glass table in this Quarters as he talked into the computer consul, Neelix placed a hand on his slightly extended belly, rubbing it slowly up and down the small curve.  
"I'm happy to say I have been feeling the baby kick and move more frequently rather then the occasional flutter over the last week. My nausea is subsiding, but I still get tired easily and I've had to readjust my clothing sizing twice due to my growing midsection." Neelix said with a smile as he gently shook his head once, but not to bothered by it. "At this point, I'm already taking Samantha's advice and have added elastic to the waistband of all my pants and had the tops made with a slightly more softer stretchable material."  
Neelix paused as he looked over his shoulder, interrupted by the chime at his door.   
"End personal log." Neelix tapped into the computer closing it out.   
"Come on in Tavix." He called with a knowing smile, as the taller Talaxian walked in with the invite.   
"How'd you know it was me?" He asked with a small smile but given the time, that was probably what gave him away.   
Neelix chuckled as he gave Tavix a knowing look and stood. "I'll be ready to go in a minute." He said carrying his plate to the replicator to recycle it.   
With a nod, Tavix stood patiently waiting by the door, hands held together in front of him. Tavix wore a light orange and green woven pattern long sleeve top and black pants.   
"So... How are you feeling today?" Tavix asked as he waited. He noticed right away how Neelix's tops where less stiff, softer and contoured to his body. Tavix wasn't surprised as a Talaxian's skin become even more sensitive during pregnancy.   
"Oh, I'm alright. One of my better days, so far." Neelix said looking to Tavix then back to the wall consul as he pressed a few buttons watching the replicator recycle the plate and uneaten food. Not even thinking, with his other hand Neelix had been scratching lightly in a rubbing motion at his stomach as the baby moved about.   
Tavix noticed the action immediately. His eyes lighting up at what the action meant as he'd seen it before with his Roxana. He'd been aware that at this stage the baby would already be kicking and could be felt by others, though he lnever asked, thinking it to awkward, despite what they'd been through together already. Seeing the slight swell, due to the new tops that Neelix wore, Tavix remembered the few times he'd been able to feel his son moving around inside his mother before the Metreon cascade and the intense feelings of awe, amazement and even protectiveness he'd get. Lifting his eyes Tavix realized Neelix was watching him with a curious frown, still standing in front of the replicator.   
"We going?" Tavix said trying not to make things feel more awkward, as he cleared his throat.   
Neelix wasn't stupid as he silently watched the taller Talaxian over his shoulder. He'd seen the looks Tavix directed at his midsection. After a moment Neelix gave a small smile. "Do you want to feel it?" He asked softly.   
"Neelix, I-" Tavix began then paused as he turned toward the door. "We really should be going." He said more embarrassed at having been caught staring.   
"Tavix." Neelix said a bit more firmly as he took a few steps towards him, leaving a two foot gap. "I saw the look. He's still kicking, if you want to." Neelix invited as he watched Tavix carefully.   
For a moment Tavix didn't say anything as he faced the door with closed eyes. Letting out a sigh, he turned his head to Neelix, opening his eyes.   
"You'd really do that? Let me feel him?" He asked amazed once more by the Talaxian's generosity and his willingness to make this work. So he'd be a part of the baby's life.   
"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't." Neelix said honestly.   
With a slow, hesitant movement Tavix lifted up his hand and reached out.   
Neelix watched, remaining still and quiet as Tavix's hand made contact with his lower stomach. It was at first light, unsure, but as the baby began to kick and move about again the contact became firmer, more sure. Neelix gave a small smile as he watched at how Tavix's own face light up.   
"I can feel him." Tavix said low with a gasp as he felt a strong kick. "It's just how I remember it." Tavix said softly with amazement and joy, pressing a bit more firmly as a tear ran down his face.   
"It's pretty amazing." Neelix said softly in awe still himself. "It's gotten to the point where he wakes me up, or keeps me up when I try to go to sleep." He said with a soft chuckle. "But then I've always been a light sleeper."   
"If it's like this already, good luck when you’re almost to term." Tavix said with his own chuckle in good humor, feeling another kick against his palm. "It's good that he's strong." Tavix said as another tear rolled down. Removing his hand he took a deep breath and wiped it away. "Thank you for this, Neelix." He said with genuine appreciation.   
"Any time, Tavix." Neelix said with a nod. "Now." He said a bit more firmly as he clapped his good friend’s back. "We better get going or the Doctor will throw one of his fits." He said with half humor, half truth.   
Tavix let out a loud chuckle as he nodded, walking into the corridor with Neelix to Sick Bay. "Yes. Yes."   
The two fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Tavix broke it.   
"You know, at times I forget he's a hologram." Tavix said honestly. "He's such a complex person. So full of emotion and ideas."   
"Yes he is. But I have to say he and I didn't start out the best of terms. When I first came aboard he was still new. Nothing like he is now. He was crude, harsh, abrasive and lacked any decent social skills. And I'm ashamed to admit I only viewed him as a tool. But as he worked more with Kes, she helped him to become who he is today." Neelix said thinking back on the memories. "And I think very highly of him now." Neelix said as they came upon the Sick Bay doors and walked in.   
"Hello Doctor." Neelix greeted with a warm smile walking up to him.   
"You're late." The Doctor said, though not that upset looking to the Talaxian with a curious raise of an eyebrow. "That's not like you."   
"I know. I'm sorry. Got a little sidetracked." Neelix said in a apologetic tone sitting on the main medical bed as the Doctor and Tavix walked up to him. At the Doctor’s quizzical look, Neelix continued. "It was the baby. He was kicking and Tavix, although reluctant, wanted to feel it."   
"And there's nothing wrong with that." The Doctor said as he looked from one Talaxian to the other as he scanned over Neelix's lower abdomen with the Tricorder.   
"The baby's nervous and automotive systems are developing as they should at this stage." The Doctor said happily, watching as Tavix had also taken out his own Tricorder and was checking the baby over to confirm his readings.   
"Liver, kidneys and his other organs are also developing right on track. As are his lungs and spinal column." Tavix said pleased.   
"Incredible. At this stage in human fetal development the lungs are the last thing to grow." The Doctor said amazed.   
"As you've encountered before, Talaxian lungs are more intricately built into our body then those of any other species." Tavix said knowingly as he'd read over all of the Doctors medical notes. "As such they take longer to develop."   
"I'll make a note of that in the Talaxian database." The Doctor said, highly fascinated.   
"Alright Neelix, time to get a fetal measurement. Please remove your outer top and lay down."  
Neelix nodded as he removed his thicker coat like top and laid down on the bed. "I would think with all your advanced technology that this wouldn't be necessary." Neelix said as he got comfortable.   
"Normally you'd be right, but given the circumstances of how your pregnancy came about, Tavix," the Doctor said as he looked to the taller Talaxian with a slight raise of an eyebrow, "and I," then back to Neelix, "want to be thorough and make sure the scans match up with the physical measurements."   
At that moment Neelix knew better, knew that the Doctor wasn't telling the whole truth, but for the moment, said nothing. Neelix then saw the sheepish look Tavix had given him at the Doctors words. Despite what Neelix had allowed him to do earlier, had tried to bring him in closer the past few weeks, it seemed Tavix still felt awkward, almost embarrassed to ask of anything personal of Neelix that involved the baby still. Well that was going to change here and now, Neelix thought.   
As Tavix walked up to him, a cloth measuring strip in his hands, and went to lift up his top, Neelix took a gentle but firm hold of both of Tavix's wrists.   
"Tavix. We both know this isn't necessary." He said in a soft but assertive tone as he looked right at the taller Talaxian.   
"Neelix-" Tavix began but was interrupted as Neelix continued and sat up.   
"No. I've had enough of this." He said his voice soft, but firm, his hold also just as firm. "You don't need to get closer this way without it feeling awkward. I've told you before, I'm perfectly willing to let you be a part of this baby's life. That includes everything. The pregnancy. The birth. Being there as he grows." Neelix could feel as Tavix tried to remove his wrist, but Neelix wouldn't have it. Not until he got this through. "All of it." He said firmly, voice no longer soft.   
As Neelix spoke and held him in place, it was clear on Tavix's face that, yes, he still did feel awkward over the situation regarding the pregnancy. Looking right at Neelix, Tavix pulled a little harder and freed his wrists. "Neelix. I-" Tavix started, but then at the curious look from the Doctor Tavix felt trapped, embarrassed, as he stood there. He had to get out.   
"I-I'm supposed to meet Seven in astrometrics." Tavix said quickly, backing up and leaving just as fast, before giving Neelix the chance to stop him. 

"If your intention was to embarrass him and drive him off, you succeeded." The Doctor said bluntly walking back up to Neelix.   
"You're not helping, Doctor." Neelix said off-handedly as he gave him a side long glare, very unamused.   
"Truth of the matter is that, no matter how hard you try, Tavix may always feel awkward regarding the pregnancy." The Doctor said honestly, having observed how the taller Talaxian acted once he was aware of said pregnancy.   
"Maybe you're right." Neelix said with a heavy sigh, a bit put down by the thought.   
"Neelix?" The Doctor asked gently after a few seconds of observation. "Are you... developing romantic feelings for him?" If it was true it would explain why Neelix was trying so hard.   
At the Doctor’s words Neelix's head whipped up to look at him, at first with shock, and apprehension. But after a few seconds Neelix had to finally admit that, yes, he was developing, or more honestly, had developed romantic feelings for the lean Talaxian.   
Neelix didn't have to say anything, his confirmed look said it for him with the Doctor. And with what he'd observed with Tavix the last few weeks, Neelix had a right to know.  
"I think you two need to have a good chat. You'll find that, his feelings, are held in the same regard for you, Neelix."   
"What?" Neelix asked a bit shocked but hopeful, looking right at the Doctor. "Are you sure? I mean, yes, we get along well and we enjoy doing things together but-" Neelix said with a shake of his head as he looked at the Doctor.   
"Neelix, every time he's near you, the sides of his head turn slightly more yellow, his breathing increases, he straightens his pose, he requires contact with you and he releases a light airy musk. Experiencing it the first time I looked it up and found it is a Talaxian's way to show he's interested." The Doctor said with a slight smile. "And if I might add, you unknowingly do the same around him, though your actions are a bit more - submissive." The Doctor said as he put his tools away. "Almost accepting of the advances Tavix is sending out to you."   
"I-I suppose you're right." Neelix said with a small smile as he put his thicker top back on and fastened it as he stood.   
"Like I said, talk to him. I'm sure the awkwardness will go away once he knows how you really feel about him." The Doctor encouraged.   
"I will. Am I alright to leave now?" Neelix asked knowing the baby's exam had been interrupted.   
"Yes, you're free to go. But I want you to come back in a little while. I want to finish the exam." The Doctor said, knowing how much Neelix wanted to talk with Tavix about what happened.   
"Thank you. I most certainly will." Neelix said in higher spirits as he quickly left. "Oh I hope you really went to the Astrometric's lab." Neelix said to himself as he made his way to said room  
.   
After a few minutes walk, Neelix made his way into Astrometrics, and sure enough Tavix was working on something with Seven of Nine at the consul station.   
"Neelix, I really can't talk right now." Tavix said sternly his focus back on the keys, having looked over his shoulder to see who had entered.   
Seven said nothing as she to continued in her work, though she did give them the occasional glance.   
"I'm not here about that." Neelix said undeterred as he walked over to Tavix, standing a few feet beside him, but enough not to be in his personal space. "Well actually I am." He said after a moment, when Tavix said nothing. "I wanted to apologize." He said in a sincere tone, watching as Tavix continued to press on the keys, trying to ignore him.   
But Tavix couldn't ignore Neelix, not for very long, not with what he was trying to do. Letting out a heartfelt sigh, Tavix slowly looked to Neelix. Yes, he had been embarrassed at being called out in Sick Bay, and yes, like the Doctor had observed, though he wasn't aware, Tavix had very much developed feelings for Neelix over the last 12 weeks. He'd even go so far to say he'd been making slow advances on the stocky Talaxian.   
"No. I should be the one apologizing." Tavix said, feeling guilty now for his lack of appreciation for what Neelix had been trying to do. "I shouldn't have run out on you like that. I know you're trying, I'm just…." Tavix said, but then hesitated. How was he to explain to Neelix that his greatest fear now was losing not only the baby, but him. Tavix had never been very good with discussing his feelings when it came to the romantic aspect. Hell, it had taken him 6 years to build up the courage to ask Roxana to marry him.   
"Perhaps this is not the best place to discuss the parameters of your romantic situation." Seven said after a moment, looking right at the two stunned Talaxians in a neutral manner.   
"What makes you think we're talking about a romantic relationship?" Neelix asked still not fully over his shock.   
"The borg have assimilated Talaxians before. Species 218. All aspects of the Talaxians became one with us. For example, I know you two have been courting each other over the last few weeks by the vascularization of the skin on the sides of your foreheads, the increase in pulmonary intake, the increase of pheromones being released as you speak to or are around each other." Seven said still as neutral and tactless as she looked at the two now embarrassed Talaxians. "I've also noticed when Neelix is in the room with you, you're body tends to gets exci-"   
"Okay!" Tavix said loudy, quickly interrupting Seven before she could say anything more. "Neelix." He said just as fast as he made his way quickly to the doors, his entire face red.   
"Yup!" Neelix said just as fast, though trying not to laugh hysterically at Tavix's expense.   
Keeping a neutral attitude, but still perplexed by Tavix's reaction to a natural bodily response, Seven returned her attention to her station once Neelix and Tavix had left.   
Neelix though felt overjoyed at the slip he learned from Seven. It meant that Tavix was indeed very interested in him. Yes, this talk was very much needed.   
Not once did Tavix say anything to Neelix as they made their way to his Quarters being they were closer than Neelix's, from slight embarrassment over what Seven had let slip, but mainly to gather his thoughts on what he'd say. He knew eventually this moment would come, but he hadn't expected it come about the way it had.   
Walking into Tavix's Quarters, Neelix made the initiative to start the conversation. "Seven wasn't wrong." He said as he took a seat on the couch. "Not about us. And I'm glade about the little slip." He said with a small amused glint in his eyes and smile but it went away as Tavix turned his face away still slightly embarrassed.   
"Tavix..." Neelix said softly as he stood and walked right up to the taller Talaxian and gently laid a hand on a upper arm.   
"I know, Neelix." Tavix said with a small nod letting out a heavy sigh. It was then hope came into his eyes as his looked into Neelix's, as he could see the affection that Neelix held for him in them. More then just the affection of a friend. It was at that moment that Tavix felt he could take on the world, knowing that Neelix would be there beside him.   
"Yes. I know we can make this work." He said, trying to keep his voice straight as he laid his forehead against Neelix's.   
"Together."   
"Together.”   
Neelix agreed as he closed his eyes, keeping his head against Tavix's, excited for the new step the two of them would be facing together.


	8. Simulations Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having detected Hirogen warp signatures, Voyager is on edge. Will they encounter them or able to avoid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the chapter summary Voyager obviously does encounter the Hirogen as this leads up to the episodes 'Killing Game'. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and again I want to thank Voyagerfanfiction so much for her help. :) 
> 
> I'm extremely interested in people's opinion on this story. Good and bad. So please reviews are wanted!

Captain’s log stardate 51696.2. Sensor scans have reviled several more recent Dicyclic particle trails within the last few weeks. We know the Hirogen use for it for their warp engines. I've altered course 6 times in the last 48 hours. I'm trying to remain optimistic that the trails are from different hunting party's passing through the area and not evidence that we've entered into their space. To not take any chances I've altered course towards a nearby nebula to hide ourselves from their sensors, but at this point only time will tell." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tavix?" Neelix asked softly as he looked to the back of the sleeping Talaxian to his left.   
"Tavix? You awake?" A soft snore then a grown from the form was Neelix response, as Tavix shifted in his spot.   
"Tavix?" Neelix voiced again.  
After a moment an annoyed groan was heard. "What Neelix?" Tavix voiced half asleep.   
"I can't sleep."  
"Try." Tavix said as he got comfortable again.   
"I can't. I want to, but for some reason I'm feeling anxious, paranoid." Neelix said nervously. After a moment Neelix sat upright.   
"Neelix, there's nothing to worry about. We're alright." Tavix said as he faced Neelix, having sat up himself.   
"I know, but I can't shake this feeling. Like my gut is telling me something bad is going to happen. And I've learned to trust my gut over the years." Neelix said sternly as he looked at Tavix.   
"It must be the nebula." Tavix said as he gently rubbed at Neelix's shoulder. "I still can't look out the windows or I get the creeps."   
"You're not the only one." Neelix said as he thought on it a moment then sternly he shook his head. "No. No, I know it's not the nebula." He then looked back at Tavix. "It's something else."   
"What else could it be?" Tavix asked not liking how jumpy Neelix was getting.   
"I don't know. But I don't like it." Neelix said seriously.   
Getting antsy again, Neelix stood and made his way onto the living area, calling for maximum lighting as he paced about the room. Fully awake Tavix joined him, not knowing what else to do but be there for him. Standing he went over to the replicator.   
"Bergermot tea. Hot." Tavix said. Once the tea materialized he handed it to Neelix. "Here. Drink this. It will help ease your nerves."  
Facing Tavix, Neelix stared at the cup of tea for a minute before taking it. "Thanks." He said softly as he took a sip from it.   
At this point Tavix remained quiet taking a seat on a chair, as he watched Neelix. After 7 minutes Tavix had to say something.   
"You're going to wear a hole in the floor from all the pacing." He said with a tiny sympathetic smile.   
Anxious to begin with, and not knowing why didn't help, Neelix's nerves and temperament were also pretty high. Hearing Tavix he paused in his pacing as he sent him a hard unamused glare.   
"Peace, Neelix." Tavix said quickly, his hands raised as he flinched back in the chair at the glare. Tavix, having been on the receiving end of Neelix's temper before, knew how to pick his battles.   
"You know I mean well." Tavix said in his defence as he stood and slowly went over to the still glaring stocky Talaxian and gently rubbed at his upper arm in a gesture of goodwill.   
"I know." Neelix said a little more calmly as he let out a heavy breath. "I really think I should tell the Captain." He said after a moment looking off into space.   
"You do what you feel is right." Tavix said with a small encouraging smile. If Neelix felt he needed to speak to the Captain about this, Tavix was not going to stop him.   
Focusing his gaze on Tavix, Neelix nodded his head firmly. Yes, he would speak to the Captain. 

Being decently dressed in his night wear, Neelix left heading for the bridge after asking the computer where she was. Neelix soon found himself in the turbo lift. "Bridge." He said. As he waited for it to arrive on the Bridge, Neelix had to smile a little as he placed his hands on his stomach as his son started to kick about. With his increased defined swell and the change of clothing cloth, day and night, it wasn't hard to tell, with those that knew, Neelix was indeed pregnant. 15 weeks ago, Neelix would never have imagined that his life would be where it is now. With a building stable relationship and a baby on the way. Walking onto the Bridge, Neelix paused as his eyes fell upon a empty Captain’s chair. Looking around he headed for her ready room and sure enough there she was, at her chair behind her desk looking at her computer consul. Hearing the door chime, despite the hour, Janeway had to do a double take at who it was walking in.   
"Neelix?" She stated a bit worried as she stood and walked up to him. "Are you alright?" She asked seeing how apprehensive he was.   
"Frankly. No. I-I'm not." Neelix said at a slight stutter as he stood before his Captain.   
Not liking what she was seeing, Kathryn directed Neelix to her long couch along the windows to sit.   
"Did you and Tavix-" Kathryn started but was cut off.   
"What? No!" Neelix said looking right at his Captain. "Tavix and I are fine, as is the baby." Neelix said elating some of Kathryn's worries.   
"Then what? What is it that has you so round up?" Kathryn asked with a curious but worried frown.   
"That's what I came to talk to you about." Neelix said. "I'm not sure what it is, but I have this gut feeling that something is going to happen, Captain."   
It was then a serious contemplating look came to Kathryn's face as she stood and walked a few steps away from Neelix, forefinger and thumb to her lower lip.   
"I've got to be honest with you Neelix. Ever since we entered this region of space and picked up all thoes Hirogen signatures, I've been pretty apprehensive myself. I'd rather avoid a armed conflict but if this is there space it maybe inevitable." Janeway said, still a little nervous herself as she faced Neelix. "And I won't lie, the sooner we're out of this part of space the better." She said with a wave of her hand, before resting it along side herself.   
"You're not the only one." Neelix said as he remained sitting. "Still, it doesn't help this feeling."   
"And I appreciate you telling me this. I trust you Neelix." Kathryn said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And like my gut, if yours is telling you to watch out, I've got to believe it."   
Looking out at the nebula for a moment Kathryn then turned her attention back to Neelix. "I'll increase sensor sweeps and for now we'll remain at yellow alert."   
With a small smile she went to sit back down next to Neelix. "I just hope, for all our sakes, we're just being overly cautious." 

<><><><><><><><><>

"Where are they?" A deep raspy voice asked agitated.   
"In sector 429 of the nebula." Another voice, this one smoother, stated as he read the read outs. "Traveling at half impulse."   
"Contact the others." The raspy voice Hirogen said with a sickening pleasure. "Prepare for the hunt." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tom, evasive manoeuvres Beta pattern. Aim at their main weapons port." Janeway said as she was rocked in her chair by Voyagers shields taking a hit by Hirogen weapons. She watched as her team did as they were told. "Status." She stated on high edge.   
"Direct hit to both ships, minimal damage. Shields are at 32 percent." Tuvok said from his station.  
"Captain, sensors are picking up 2 more Hirogen vessels on a intercept course. They'll be here in 4 minutes." Harry voiced from his own station.   
"Tom, get us out of here. Warp 2." Janeway said quickly.   
But before the order could be carried out a volant shudder ran through the ship. Crewmen that were standing were knocked off balance, some catching themselves, some went down. Many of the screens erupted in sparks as the ship gave another volant shutter.   
"Report!" Janeway called out, her hair in disarray.   
"Starboard nacelle is gone!" Another volant jolt ripped through the ship. "Now they've taken out our Aft nacelle! We can't even do impulse." Tom said aloud from his own station as he looked to the Captain from his chair.   
"They've crippled us!" Janeway called out.   
"The shields are gone too." Tuvok stated.   
"The other Hirogen vessels are converging on us." Harry said in high concern.   
"I'm reading transporter patterns materializing on decks 2 through 7." Tuvok said.  
"All decks, arm yourselves. We're being boarded by the Hirogen." Janeway said over a ship wide announcement as she and Tuvox armed themselves and headed into the turbo lift. "Deck 2." 

<><><><><><><><><><>

In the Mess hall Neelix watched as the higher ranked crew members took charge of the situation as they took defensive positions at each of the doors with the emergency phasers Neelix had stashed behind the counter, while the others waited by Neelix. Having gone through some tactical training with Tavix, Neelix offered his assistance. But one of the Lnts. wouldn't have it. He felt it'd give the Hirogen's more of a reason to fire at Neelix if they saw him armed. Neelix however, didn't get the chance to argue the matter as two armed Hirogen entered through both doors, and began to fire. While Neelix and two other crew members had dodged plasma blasts that had been directed at their chests another crew member wasn't so fortunate. With a cry he went down, on his chest a large searing bloody circle. It was obvious by the blank distant look that the crew man was dead. The armed Lnt. that was beside him had also ducked, but quickly returned fire, hitting one of the Hirogen's in the chest and watched as he went down hard.   
"Out the back door! Now!" He ordered.   
"You heard him! Go!" Neelix said as he pushed past his fear and went into a commander mode.   
Quickly all 4 of them made it out the door and were hastily making their way down the corridor towards the turbo lift that would provide them with some safety. As one of the lead Crewmen came to a juncture, she was fired at and she too dropped dead. Quickly Neelix and the others took cover in the side halls, as the Lnt. opened fire at the Hirogen. But this one dodged the phaser shot and this time his shot was true. With a cry the Hirogen watched as the Lnt. went down. No longer being fired at, he approached Neelix and the remaining crewmen, plasma weapon held in his grip. He gave them both a narrowed look before rising his weapon. But the Hirogen never fired off a shot as he went down at the sound of a hand phaser discharge. Standing several feet behind the Hunter, phaser held in his hand was Tavix. Never before had Neelix been so happy to see the tall lean Talaxian in his life as he simply stared at him. Quickly Tavix rushed up to Neelix and the remaining Crewmen.   
"Come on! Let's go!" He said as he guided them to the nearest turbo lift.   
As they came down the corridor they heard the shout from their Captain as she, Tuvok and a few other crewmen came into view. "This way." She directed.   
"Status report?" Tavix asked in a calm secure manner as he took up the rear. His tactical training with Tuvok now paying off.   
"We've managed to retake decks, 2 and 4. But the Hirogen still have control over decks 3 through 7." Tuvok informed as he walked.   
"We need to come up with some sort of strategy if we're to take back the ship." Neelix said as he walked.   
"At this point, Neelix, any Hirogen we see, we take down. I won't allow my crew to be taken like game." Janeway said seriously handing him a hand phaser as they all walked into a turbo lift. "Deck 4." She said to the computer.   
"Understood Captain." Neelix said as he took the phaser and checked that it was set to kill. "Captain I feel I should inform you, Ensigns Racell and Dowis are dead." Neelix said with a heavy heart. "If Tavix hadn't come when he did..." Neelix started but had to pause and catch himself. Tavix did his best to comfort Neelix as he gently took hold of his arm and held it securely.   
"Understood." Janeway said with a hard, cold tone. To say that Kathryn was mad was an understatement. She was furious that two of her crew where killed in this senseless act and that Neelix had almost fallen, his child with him, was unthinkable.   
"This ends now." She said with determination, her voice still cold and hard as she lead the way into the corridor of deck 4.   
And while Janeway knew there were Hirogen on this deck, what she wasn't expecting was a group of Hirogen waiting to ambush her and her group around one of the corners. Truth was the Hirogen hadn't planned on ambushing their prey either, but they had heard the turbo lift stop and Janeway as she exited. And their leader, a older hunter, the oldest of a all those that had taken part in hunting this ship, took advantage of the element of surprise. An act he had learned over the years was necessary in some cases during a hunt for the hunt to be successful. He'd faught the first hunter who had lead the hunt originally and won. This hunt was now his. Janeway only had time to let out a surprised but painful cry as she was thrown to the ground. Tuvok who had been behind the Captain, while more prepared, had his phaser knocked from his hand and engaged in a short hand to hand combat with a Hirogen before being knocked to the floor. Tavix, a little further back in the corridor that lead to the turbo lift had fired off a shot at the Hirogen who had attacked Tuvok and watched as the hunter went down with a painful shout. Neelix, during it all, had been behind the Captain also as she and Tuvok had been attacked. It all happened so fast Neelix barely had time to act and didn't know what had him till it was too late. Too busy backing up quickly to avoid getting hurt, or more to keep the baby safe, he had failed to notice the older Hirogen behind him. The Hirogen did not fail to notice and used it to his advantage as he grabbed the expecting Talaxian and held him by force. This had not been the first time Karr come across an expecting individual during a hunt. He'd come across many in fact, and it was those he'd left alone. Nor was this the first time he'd come across a expecting Talaxian. That had been many years ago, during his younger years. Needless to say he had been shocked at first but then marveled at how evolution worked. If anything these Talaxian had secured themselves by this ability. Karr did not need to see the swell to know about the pregnancy, no, he remembered the smell, the distinct pheromones that the Talaxian's body had given off compared to one that was not carrying.   
"Captain!" Neelix shouted in fear as he was grabbed and held by the Hirogen.   
That had gotten Janeway's attention, turning to face the Hirogen as she slowly got to her feet. It had gotten all of their attention, including Tavix's.   
"Neelix!" Tavix said in fear and protectiveness as he made to rush at the Hirogen but thought better of it as the hunter tightened his grip on Neelix.   
"Unless you want to see him and more of your crew drop to the floor dead, I'd suggest you surrender." Karr said seriously as he held the Talaxian firmly. Tavix, while his eyes screamed how he wanted with every fiber of his being to drop his phaser, looked to the Captain. Janeway didn't hesitate as she dropped the phaser. She wouldn't be responsible for any more lives lost as she looked right at the Hirogen with a hard star. The nanosecond the Captain tossed her phaser, Tavix did the same so it'd land next to hers.   
"Wise move." Karr said pleased. But after a few seconds he went back to a more calm but assertive mode. "Now, contact your crew. Tell them to surrender." He said calmly but when the Captain didn't do anything after a few seconds he got firmer. "I said tell them to surrender. I don't think you want either one of them," Karr said as he tightened his grip on the expecting Talaxian, "to get hurt."   
Karr's eyes never left the Captains as realization dawned in hers that, somehow, he knew about the pregnancy.   
"What do you want from us. To hunt us?" She said with controlled anger.  
"Quite the opposite." Karr said as he let the Talaxian go, watching as he rushed back over to his partner still in a panic.   
"I've heard about the technology your people possess. Particularly the holo technology." Karr said eager to see it for himself, though he hide it well. "I want it."  
"You can't have it." Janeway said serious.   
"You don't seem to realize you're not the one in control here. As of this moment you, your crew and this ship are under my control." Karr said as he stepped right up to the Captain, towering over her by almost 2 feet.   
"Like hell we are." Janeway said with a determined growl, as she starred right back at the Hirogen, unafraid.   
"You're spirited and strong willed. I like that in my prey, but not always in negotiations." Karr said going from amused to serious.   
"I won't negotiate with killers. If you wanted to negotiate to begin with you should have picked a better way of doing it, then by forcibly boarding my ship and attacking my crew." Janeway said still controlled by her anger for the Hirogen.   
"I'm sorry you feel that way." Pressing a button on his armoured wrist, he raised it toward his face. "Release the charge." Karr ordered.   
No sooner had the order been issued a high energy charge was distributed throughout all of Voyager from the two closest Hirogen vessels. And while the charge did nothing to the Hirogen because of the protection of their armoured suits, it knocked all of the crew unconscious in seconds. As Karr watched them drop at his feet, he looked to his fellow hunters.   
"Have the crew split up in the two cargo bays." Karr said as he looked down to the two Talaxians. Tavix laying on his front side and Neelix on his back.   
"I want these two kept separate from the Captain. If she tries to put up resistance, I can use him," Karr said as he gestured to Neelix with a lift of his head, "to get her to co-operate." He said as he lifted his eyes to look at the other hunters who nodded back their understanding. Karr wasn't stupid, he'd seen how she acted when the Talaxian was in danger. The two were close. And he'd use that to his advantage. As the hunters in the corridor contacted the other hunters throughout the ship and did as they were told, Karr went over to a screen schematic that was in the corridor wall. He quickly found what he was searching for. Sick bay. Deck 5. Making his way out of the turbo lift, Karr walked the short distance to sick bay. Walking inside he was surprised by the fact that the hologram was online. Needless to say the holographic Doctor was surprised to see him too.   
"You're not supposed to be here!" The Doctor said unamused and not to mention worried now for the Crew.   
"So," Karr said as he walked up to the hologram, "you're the holographic doctor." Karr said as he looked him over then went to grab at his wrist, pleased and a bit excited as he made contact, as he took hold of the wrist.   
"Unhand me!" The Doctor said with a snarl, trying to het his wrist free from the Hirogen's grasp.   
"Incredible." Karr said as he let go of the wrist.   
"What do you want?! What happened to the crew?!" The Doctor shouted angrily as he faced the Hirogen.   
"This ship is now under my control. So long as you do what I say, they won't be harmed. Their lives are now in your hands, Doctor."   
The Doctor could only stare at the Hirogen as the weight of his words sunk in. As he stared a look of submission came to his eyes. "What can I help you with?"


End file.
